Banquete por la Paz
by UchihaDiana
Summary: SECUELA DE BATALLA CONTRA HERA . Ha pasado un mes de paz entre los dioses y Zeus decide festejarlo en el templo de Athena ¿Podrá la diosa con la presión de ser anfitriona o será todo un fiasco? ¿Y los santos? ¡Humor! ¡Final Chapter! ¡reviews please!
1. Anunciando el Banquete

**¡¡aah!! ¡¡gomen!! ya estaba lista para subir esta secuela, nada mas le estaba dando los ultimos toques ¡¡y que se va la maldita luz!! ¿se imaginan? ¡estuve como 2 hrs. viendo el techo asi toda friki!... eto...**

**¡aaah si! a todos aquellos que son nuevos lectores ¡los saludo! este pues bien, mas o menos para que le entiendan a este fic necesitarian leer primero ~Batalla contra Hera~ al menos los primeros capitulos nada mas para que conoscan a los nuevos personajes inventados por mi =)**

**y pues bien lo de siempre: Saint Seiya ni ninguno de sus sexys personajes me pertenecen (solo los que yo cree) lo demas son de Masami Kurumada (eso es todo ¿no?) bueno si ya no hay nada mas que decir los dejo leer... ¡Dejen Reviews!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

~Banquete por la Paz~

Chapter 1

Bueno este es el chiste, Horie Blaze se había quedado en el Santuario de Athena con el permiso de Artemisa, ya tenia trato con los santos y en el mes que había pasado se podía decir que ya era su amiga. Ciertos santos la adoraban, algunos dirían "no tanto como Milo", pero la adoraban

Aldebarán porque cocinaba para los dorados cuando Saori se iba a Japón y el como buen… "inspector culinario" repetía sus raciones para cerciorarse de que "estuviera bien condimentado", los gemelos de Géminis, porque de todo el Santuario ella era la única que los identificaba, al león dorado, ósea Aioria lo ayudaba con Marín, proporcionándole valiosos consejos los cuales el león apuntaba en una pequeña libreta, la chica meditaba con Shaka, practicaba con Aioros y finalmente como bien lo había dicho el santo de los peces, era su mejor amiga. Aja pero de eso no se trata esta historia…

En el Santuario de la diosa pelimorada, los calidos rayos del sol indicaban que ya pasaba de las 10 a.m. y los santos dormían escapando del entrenamiento… ¿dije dormían?

-¡¡BUUUUAAAA!!- se oyó el lloriqueo de la diosa desde su templo

-¡¡ME DESPERTO DE MI SUEÑO EMBELLECEDOR!!- grito el guardián de Piscis terminado de despertar a sus colegas dorados

-¡NI AUNQUE DUERMAS TODO UN AÑO SERAS BELLA!- contesto el santo del cangrejo desde su templo. Afrodita estaba a punto de contestar cuando un molesto Saga les puso su hasta aquí

-¡SOLO CALLENSE Y YA!-

Pero bueno los lloriqueos de la diosa no habían despertado solo a los santos sino que también a la huésped que tenían

-¡¿Saori que tienes?!- pregunto la pelinegra llegando a la habitación de la diosa

-Ho… Horie- articulo la diosa con su rostro sonrojado

-"_Mo…Moe_"- pensó la chica -¿Qué pasa?- volvió a preguntar. Los fuertes sollozos de Saori la habían despertado por lo que estaba con su largo cabello despeinado y con una pijama algo deportiva (vamos un pans negro y una playera blanca)

-Es que… es que- la diosa no pudo y se soltó a llorar otra vez

-Haber cálmate- intento tranquilizarla –Dime que es lo que ocurre-

-Es que hace una semana… recibí un mensaje de mi padre- dijo entrecortadamente

-¿Del señor Zeus? ¿Qué decía?-

-Que… que… que… debíamos festejar la paz que ha habido en este mes-

-¿Y que con eso?-

-Pues… dijo que los guerreros también debían estar presentes y que para ellos seria difícil ir al Olimpo y el Inframundo o la Atlántida no son los lugares indicados-

-Por lo que solo queda la tierra y la fiesta se va a hacer aquí- dedujo rápidamente

-¡Sii! ¡¿Qué hago?!- chillo desesperada

-¿Y cuando es?-

-Pasado mañana-

-¡¿Pasado mañana?!- repitió –Pero… ya tienes todo listo ¿verdad?-

Saori toda apenada se puso a jugar con sus dedos y en voz baja contesto con un "no"

-¡¿Qué?!- grito la mayor –Esta bien… cálmate- se decía a si misma -¿Por qué no le dices a los santos que te ayuden?-

-¡Tienes razón!- exclamo alegre mientras en sus adentros reía malévolamente –Pero ¿crees que ellos puedan cocinar, decorar, conseguir bajilla y limpiar?-

-Obviamente no- tras la respuesta de la chica los ojos de Saori acumularon lagrimas de manera cómica -¡Pero! Pues seguro te ayudan con lo de decorar y limpiar-

-¿Y que hago con lo demás?-

-Hn… tú eres rica ¿no?- la pelimorada asintió –Porque no lo consigues con tu dinero-

-Esta bien- acepto tras pensarlo –Ve a cambiarte y te espero para decirle a los santos-

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Los santos como todos los buenos protectores del amor y la justicia que eran se encontraban en el templo de Aries ignorando por completo el entrenamiento que con tanta dedicación Shion les había preparado

-¡Ahora si!- grito Afrodita entrando a Aries -¡¿Qué era lo que decías de mi?!-

-Que ni durmiendo un año podrás se bella- respondió el cangrejo

-¡Ja! ¡Tu ni durmiendo cien podrás ser decente!-

-¡¿Qué?!- los demás santos rieron ante el comentario de Afrodita -¡Ustedes no se rían!-

-Esta bien, tranquilo Mascara- lo calmo Aioria

-Oigan- llamo Milo -¿No creen que esta muy silencioso?-

-Si ¿y que con eso?- pregunto Camus

-¡Que siempre que hay silencio algo malo pasa!-

-Eso solo sucede en las películas- le contesto su amigo francés, justo en ese momento Shion entro al templo

-Chicos, Athena quiere vernos- informo el santo padre con cara de desgano

-¡Ja! ¡Lo ven! ¡Se los dije!- grito el bicho

-Milo tenia razón- murmuraron todos a coro con sus caras de asombro, incluido el mismo Camus

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Ni bien habían entrado todos los santos al templo de Athena cuando como siempre Ikki comenzó a gritar

-¡¿Y ahora que quieres?!-

-¡Que falta de respeto!- exclamo indignada la diosa -¡Maleducado!-

-¡Tu! ¡Remedo de diosa!- contesto rápidamente el fénix -¡Caprichosa!-

-¿Nos sentamos a esperar o que?- pregunto con sarcasmo el gemelo menor

-¡No! ¡Ya les voy a decir!- la pseudos-diosa tomo aire –Mi padre, dijo que celebráramos la paz que ha habido en este mes- volteo a ver a Horie para que le ayudara

-Pero como los humanos no son permitidos en el Olimpo y lo que son el Inframundo y la Atlántida no son precisamente lugares para fiestas, se tendrá que hacer aquí-

-¡Están locas!- grito de nuevo el fénix -¡Hace un mes las ayudamos con Hera y ahora con una fiesta!-

-¡Ni creas que lo haremos!- apoyo Kanon -¡Nos vamos!- parecía raro pero por primera vez los santos habían acordado algo y seguían a Kanon como si fuera su fiel líder, bueno no todos los santos lo seguían, Seiya, Shun y Shiryu se habían quedado quietos en su lugar los demás ya iban saliendo

-¡No! ¡Esperen!- Saori intento correr pero se piso el vestido y cayo de cara al suelo -¡Vuelvan!-

-¡Esperen!- sonó la rara voz autoritaria de Horie –Les propongo algo-

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Ikki con desconfianza

-¿Cuánto tiene que no salen del Santuario?- varios santos comenzaron a contar con los dedos

-Mucho- dijeron a coro

-Bueno- suspiro -¿Qué les parece si por ayudar, ella les paga sus vacaciones?-

Los santos comenzaron a imaginar sus vacaciones: Mu en la paz de Jamir, Aldebarán visitando todos los restaurantes de Brasil, Saga y Kanon paseando rodeados de chicas, Mascara en Italia, Aioria paseando con Marín en alguna playa, Shaka nadando hacia sus sueños en el rió Ganges, Dohko y Shiryu en los cinco picos junto con Shunrey, Milo rodeado de chicas pero después atravesadas por flechas y una violenta pelinegra golpeándolo, Aioros y Shura en España viendo las corridas de toros, Camus sentado en un sillón de su cabaña en Siberia, Afrodita recorriendo centros comerciales, Seiya y Shun en Japón junto con Saori y June en el orfanato jugando con los niños, Hyoga visitando a Flare en Asgard y finalmente Ikki y Shaina en un lugar desconocido. Todos sonrieron… bueno menos el escorpión

-Esta bien, aceptamos-

-Bien- Horie volteo a ver a Saori –Ni modo era o perder dinero o quedar mal con tu madre-

-Ya que-

-¿Y bien? ¿Con que ayudamos?- pregunto ansioso el santo de leo, las dos chicas se pusieron traslucidas

-Eeh… Saori va a mandar traer la comida, vajilla, sillas y mesas, cuando lleguen los llamamos-

-Bueno al menos tenemos un rato libre- dijo Milo

-¡Ah! ¡Afrodita!- llamo la inglesa

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto feliz, la chica se acerco bajo la atenta mirada del escorpión

-Necesito que me ayudes con los arreglos florales y la decoración-

-¡No hay problema!- exclamo –Vamos a mi templo para que veas las rosas- el santo de manera muy entusiasta comenzó a jalar a la morena fuera del templo

-¿Se pelearon?- pregunto Camus con curiosidad

-No para nada- contesto el bicho –Solo no hemos hablado-

-Bueno- suspiro el francés –Como sea-

-¡Vamos con los demás!- Milo comenzó a jalar a su amigo rumbo a Aries mientras el peliverde se quejaba y lanzaba algunos insultos en su idioma natal

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**eh si bien, este primer capitulo salio corto, es que aaah estoy haciendo tarea de Matematicas, ¡¡MA-TE-MA-TI-CAS!! supongo que ya se imaginaran como estoy, asi toda adolorida de la cabeza y sin entender todas estas malditas ecuaciones (avienta al piso unas hojas) pero bueno tratare de que el proximo capitulo sea mas largo jeje ah y ya me voy que me falta muuucho... (pobre de mi, ¡¡no voy a dormir!!) bueno los dejo ¡adios!**


	2. Empezando con los preparativos

**¡¡hola!! bueno este pues aqui les dejo el capitulo 2 ¡yeah! aah y este les iba a decir que, pues que como me toco el turno vespertino para la escuela es probable que solo actualize los fines de semana... no, mas bien los sabados o los martes que va ser mi dia de descanso en la prepa (no se porque) pero bueno y sirve que yo sigo escribiendo porque aqui en mi libreta este fic esta todavia no esta terminado =P**

**pero bueno agradezco a Akane Kido por agregar mis dos fics a sus favoritos ¡¡gracias!! pero bueno espero me dejes algun review por ahi jajaja... bueno mas bien que todos me deje reviews XD**

**ahora sin mas les dejo el capitulo 2 (redoble de tambores)**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

~Banquete por la Paz~

Chapter 2

**Templo de Piscis**

Afrodita había jalado hasta su recinto a la joven sacerdotisa, pues esta le había pedido ayuda con los arreglos florales…

-¡Mira estas rosas!- exclamo el santo mostrándole unas rosas color rosado

-Son muy bonitas-

-Y con estas otras se verán mejor- Afrodita hizo un ramo con las primeras rosas y enseguida le añadió unas rosas de color rojo intenso

-Si, de eso no hay duda- contesto la pelinegra –Pero no tiene que ser perfecto-

-¿Por qué?-

-No se cuales dioses estén invitados pero tengo el presentimiento de que van a pelear- respondió la chica con una gotita deslizándose por su sien

-¿Tú crees?-

-Absolutamente-

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

**Templo de Athena**

-Comida japonesa no es precisamente como para un banquete- decía Saori -¿Qué tal francesa?- la pelimorada comenzó a imaginarse un plato de caracoles vivos –No, muy asquerosa-

-¿Qué piensas?- pregunto Horie entrando al templo. Saori salto del susto pensando que quizás hubiese sido Camus que escucho su pensar de la comida francesa

-¡Me asustaste!-

-Perdón- se disculpo –Pero dime ¿que haces?-

-Viendo la comida, ¿tú crees que comida inglesa sea la apropiada?-

-Hn, si por que no-

-¿Y de bebida?-

-Le preguntare a Camus, tal vez me pueda dar la recomendación de algún vino-

-¡Ve por favor!- imploro la "diosa"

-¡Ah! También quiero ver la lista de invitados- dijo la chica una vez que salio del templo

-Oh no- se lamento Saori

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

**Templo de Acuario**

-¿Camus?- llamo la inglesa entrando al templo

-Oh princesa- saludo amistosamente el bicho

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto el francés saliendo al encuentro

-Saori quiere que le des una recomendación de vino-

-¡¿Vino?!- exclamo emocionado el griego

-No te vas a emborrachar- corto la pelinegra

-Eres mala y cruel conmigo- se quejo el bicho, siendo ignorado por los otros dos

-Una recomendación de vino- Camus puso expresión pensativa –Podría ser _Vin moelleux _o _Vin liquoreux_, son vinos tranquilos-

-Aja- la chica anotaba los nombres en una pequeña libreta, muy parecida a una tabla como las de las secretarias

-¿Estas de asistente de Saori?- pregunto curioso el bicho

-Bueno, pues no es por nada pero Saori es… algo inútil-

-¿Algo?- preguntaron con sarcasmo los dos chicos

-Bueno es inútil-

-¿Y tu sola puedes?-

-Yo digo que si- suspiro –Bueno me voy-

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

**De regreso al templo de Athena**

Saori ya regrese- anuncio la mayor –Camus dice que _Vin moelleux _o _Vin liquoreux_ estarían bien-

-¡Que bueno!- agradeció –La comida y lo demás lo acabo de pedir-

-Bien- la chica hizo algunas anotaciones –Acerca de los invitados-

-Ah eso- a Saori la rodeo un aura de pesadez

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-No, nada- respondió con la misma pesadez- Son…- la diosa busco un papel con nombres escritos en el y se lo paso a la chica

-Veamos- la morena comenzó a leer el papel

_Lista de Invitados_

_Zeus_

_Poseidón / 1 sirena / 6 marinas_

_Hades / Persefone / Pandora / Euridice / 3 kyotos_

_Demeter_

_Hera / Eris / sacerdotisa / 4 guerreros_

_Hestia_

_Odín / princesa / sacerdotisa / 8 dioses guerreros_

_Athena / 13 santos dorados / 1 plata / 5 bronce / 3 amazonas / patriarca_

_Apolo / 2 ángeles / sacerdotisa_

_Artemisa / Leto / 3 ángeles / sacerdotisa_

_Afrodita / Cupido / sacerdotisa / 1 guerrero_

_Ares_

_Hermes_

_Hefesto / 1 guerrero_

_Dioniso / sacerdotisa_

-Puag- emitió la chica –Cidipe, Colomba y Ariadna también vienen-

-Cidipe es la sacerdotisa de Hera ¿y las otras dos?-

-Colomba es guerrera de Afrodita y Ariadna de Dioniso-

-Ah, ya veo-

-Aja- volvió a la lista -¡Ah! ¡Alcestis también viene!- exclamo esta vez emocionada –Es la novia de Admeto- agrego al ver el rostro de Saori

-Odín también vendrá- dijo Saori

-Es cierto- contesto –Hablando de otro tema, ¿Cómo irán vestidos los guerreros? ¿De gala o con las armaduras?-

-No lo había pensado-

-Yo pienso que es mejor de gala- sugirió –Con las armaduras todos se verían multicolor-

-Es cierto, no todas las armaduras son doradas-

-Aja-

-Bien, mandare un aviso al Olimpo de que será formal para los guerreros-

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

**Templo de Aries**

Bien dicen que cuando estas ocupado el tiempo pasa rápido, ya eran las 2:00 p.m. y las organizadoras aun seguían discutiendo propuestas, pero de mientras los santos hacían sus planes

-Hace rato la princesa menciono que seria formal- decía Kanon

-¡Bah! No me imagino vestido como pingüino- dijo Mascara

-Nadie te imagina asi- se burlo Ikki

-Aunque ciertamente a ti tampoco- dijo Hyoga, el fénix lo miro con ganas de estrangularlo

-¿Y que mas dijo?- le pregunto Milo al gemelo

-Menciono algo de los invitados- Kanon intentaba recordar –Dijo algo asi de que serian alrededor de 90 personas o algo asi-

-¡¿90 personas?!- exclamaron algunos sorprendidos

-Si y algo de unas zorras que no le caen bien-

-Tiene miedo de que le quiten a Milo- menciono divertido Aioria

-¡Calla gato!-

-Ah me parece que las amazonas también están invitadas-

-Marín- suspiro Aioria con aire soñador

-Ese es mi hermanito, todo un hombre- dijo Aioros –Crecen tan rápido- agrego limpiándose unas pequeñas lagrimas de orgullo

-No, es que tu estabas muerto desde hace mucho- corrigió Shura

-Es cierto estaba muerto ¿y gracias a quien?- decía dramáticamente –Ah si, al guardián de la décima casa, ¡Shura de Capricornio!-

-Ya dije que lo siento-

-No me basta- contesto el recién descubierto actor –Híncate y suplica por mi perdón-

-Estas loco-

Yo de lo que me preocupo es de la comida- menciono Alde ignorando por completo la pelea de los otros santos

-Tu siempre te preocupas de eso- contesto Mu

-Es cierto grandote, incluso cuando éramos niños eras el que mas comía- dijo Aioria

-¡Es cierto!- apoyo Milo –¿Recuerdan cuando nos metimos a los aposentos del patriarca a robarle de su comida?-

-Si- afirmaron los santos de 21 años

-Todos ustedes eran muy inquietos- suspiro Saga

-Aun recuerdo todas las bromas que le hicieron al patriarca-

-Si, que buenos tiempos- suspiro Milo

-Nunca cambias- dijo Camus

-Mejor no hables Camus- menciono Aioros dejando su pelea con Shura de lado. El francés solo lo miro con rostro confundido –¿No recuerdas cuando congelaste el piso del templo de Athena y el maestro Shion resbalo y callo por las escaleras hasta Aries?-

-Aaah- Camus solo se rasco la cabeza

-Hasta mi maestro tenia su lado infantil- dijo Hyoga totalmente sorprendido

-O cuando tú y Milo inundaron el templo de Leo y Aioria estaba durmiendo- dijo Saga

-¡Fueron ustedes!- grito el león

-¡Tu tampoco te salvas gato!- se defendió el peliazul –¿No te acuerdas cuando aventaste a Shaka de las gradas del coliseo?- el gato solo comenzó a reír nerviosamente

-Es cierto, de todos yo fui el que mas sufrió- dijo el rubio dramáticamente

-¿Por qué?- pregunto inocentemente Shun

-Siempre me tiraban, me robaban las cosas cuando meditaba, me pintaban la cara- comenzó a narrar

-Pero bien que te desquitabas cuando nos dejabas sin sentidos- menciono Milo

-Si, como cuando a Milo y Aioria les quitaste el habla por toda una semana- recordó Mu riendo

-¡Haber ustedes bola de inútiles!- grito Saori

-¡¿Inútiles?!- repitió Ikki -¡Inútil tu que siempre te secuestran y no haces nada!-

-¡Asi es esto!- grito la pelimorada -¡Yo soy la diosa, me secuestran y ustedes tienen que salvarme!-

-¡Ja! ¡Si como no! ¡Mas bien eres odiosa!- los santos comenzaron a reír

-¡A callar!- grito enojada -¡Solo vengan y ayuden!- camino a grandes zancadas hacia las escaleras a Tauro

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto la recién llegada sacerdotisa

-Ikki hizo enojar a Saori- contesto Seiya

-¡Es que es una egoísta y mandona!- se defendió

-¡CALLATE IKKI!- se oyó el grito de la diosa desde Cáncer

-¡Vez es mandona!- grito eufórico

-Bueno… ¿si nos pueden ayudar?- pregunto la chica cambiando de tema

-¿Con que?- pregunto el toro

-Con las mesas y las sillas-

-¿Cuándo llegaron?- pregunto Shura

-Hace rato, ya están en el templo-

-¿Y como las subieron?-

-El maestro Shion las telé transporto-

-Esta bien, vamos- dijo entusiasta el león

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**¡cha-chan! bueno pues espero sus comentarios, criticas, bombazos como prefieran llamarles =)**

**y bueno yo me voy que me dejaron tarea y aun no la hago... ¡bye!**


	3. Compras en Rodorio

**¡¡hola!! bueno pues por problemas familiares no pude actualizar el sabado pero igual aqui les dejo un capitulo de 2x1 o algo asi jejeje**

**bueno pues igual te sigo agradeciendo Akane n_n la verdad es que yo no soy nada buena para esto del humor pero igual me gusta escribir jejeje**

**y pues igual sigo pidiendo reviews, bueno hoy no tengo mucho que decir asi que los dejo leer**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

~Banquete por la Paz~

Chapter 3

Una vez que los santos hubieran llegado al templo donde se hallaban las cosas comenzaron a cargarlas y moverlas de lugar según las ordenes que les diera Afrodita

-¿Esto donde?- pregunto Alde cargando una mesa

-Ahí al lado de aquella mesa- respondió Afrodita conocido también como "diseñador de interiores"

-¿Y esto otro?- pregunto Mu

-Allá cerca del escenario- contesto –Ah esto es agotador- exclamo Dita secándose el sudor inexistente de su frente

-Si claro- dijo sarcásticamente Mascara que alcanzo a oírlo

-¿Cómo va todo?- pregunto Horie

-Muy bien- contesto el chico sonriente -¿Te gusta como va a quedar?-

-Si, se ve bien-

Entrando al templo, hasta el fondo se veía un enorme escenario, frente a el una larga mesa rectangular en posición horizontal donde se sentarían los dioses, a los lados 5 mesas circulares, 3 adelante y 2 atrás, las primeras 5 de lado izquierdo eran para los santos, marinas, espectros, ángeles y dioses guerreros. Mientras que las otras 5 eran para los guerreros de los dioses invitados

-Ah lo se, soy genial- dijo presumidamente el santo

-Si… bueno, voy con Saori, aun tengo cosas que preguntarle-

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

-¡Horie! ¡que bueno que te veo!- exclamo la diosa

-¿Ah si? ¿Porque?-

-Bueno, supongo que ya viste el templo ¿verdad?- la chica asintió –Pues es que tenia planeado que tocaran algunos de los santos, pero no se quien, además deber ser alguien que tenga buena voz-

-Y quieres que busque quien ayude y que yo cante ¿verdad?-

-Si… digo Hyoga me dijo que hace un mes fueron a Rodorio en la feria cultural y tú cantaste-

-Si, lo recuerdo-

-¿Qué dices?- Saori puso cara de borrego a medio morir

-Esta bien, pero debo de buscar quien me ayude-

-… ¡Ah! ¡Ahí viene quien te va a ayudar!- exclamo feliz la diosa

La pelinegra volteo hacia atrás y vio a un chico de cabello azul celeste con una armadura plateada

-El es Orfeo de Lira- presento la diosa –Y ella es Horie Blaze, sacerdotisa de Artemisa-

-Un placer- respondió cortésmente el chico

-Lo mismo digo-

-Bueno habrá que ponernos de acuerdo para escoger una canción- menciono la sacerdotisa

-Ah respecto a eso- Saori comenzó a buscar un papel –Quisiera que cantaran esto-

-¿Esto?- la chica tomo el papel y lo vio unos segundos

-Si, estoy segura que le encantara a cierta persona-

-Bueno supongo que hay que buscar más gente- volvió a decir la morena. Orfeo solo asintió

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Una vez que los santos dorados "terminaran" de acomodar las sillas y mesas salieron del templo. El santo de Leo se dirigió hacia las cabañas de las amazonas con la esperanza de ver a la pelirroja de Águila

-Aioria- dijo feliz una rubia -¿No has visto a Shun?-

-Ah, June- contesto –Si, estaba con los demás en Aries-

-Gracias- la rubia hizo ademán de irse –Eh June-

-¿Si?-

-¿Podrías hablarle a Marín?- pidió sonrojado

-Ah claro- la chica se fue con dirección a la cabaña de la pelirroja. No paso mucho rato cuando regreso con la otra amazona

-Marín- a Aioria le brillaron los ojos

-Bueno yo los dejo- June casi corrió para darles privacidad

-¿Qué sucede Aioria?- pregunto la chica con voz suave

-Pues… yo quería preguntarte si… has escuchado del banquete que se hará-

-Si ¿Por qué?-

-Bueno pues yo… quería preguntarte si tú… irías conmigo-

-Ah… por supuesto- la pelirroja estaba sumamente sonrojada

-¡Bravo!- gritaron desde atrás

-Pero que demo…- Aioria volteo hacia atrás y vio a los golden boys escondidos tras una roca –Malditos-

-Vamos Aioria no te enojes- dijo Milo

-¡No me enojo!- grito el gato -¡Simplemente yo no te espió cuando estas con Horie!-

-Tu no, pero yo si- se escucho decir a Mascara, el escorpión lo fulmino con la mirada –Y mira que se dan unos besotes- Afrodita llego y sapió al italiano -¡Pero que te pasa flor!-

-¡Inútil!- grito Dita –En primera Horie es mi amiga y en segunda ¡se escaparon del trabajo!- a los santos les escurrió una gota -¡¿Creen que esas sillas se acomodan solas?!-

-Si- respondió Mascara, a Afrodita le apareció una enorme vena en la frente -¡A trabajar!-

-Ya vamos mamá- respondieron

-Ah mientras sigan asi me van a sacar canas-

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

-Bueno según esta lista necesitamos a dos guitarristas, uno que toque guitarra eléctrica y el otro para que toque la acústica- leyó la morena. Ella y el santo de plata estaban sentados cerca del coliseo

-Yo me puedo encargar de la acústica- dijo Orfeo

-Que bien- contesto feliz la chica –Ahora solo nos falta quien toque el teclado, el bajo, la batería y… ¡¿una flauta?!-

-¿Por que no le decimos a los santos dorados?- sugirió el peliazul

-No, ellos tienen un aura destructiva-

-Entonces deberíamos de decirle a los de bronce-

-¿A los de bronce?- repitió la chica –Pues no es mala idea- contesto no muy convencida

-Ahí van- menciono el santo viendo como los cinco santos pasaban frente a ellos

-¡Chicos!- llamo la morena

-¿Ahora que?- contesto Ikki de mala gana

-¡Orfeo!- gritaron Seiya y Shun yendo inmediatamente hacia donde estaban ellos

-Ah, porque seré tan buen hermano- se dijo a si mismo Ikki y comenzó a seguir a los otros dos santos

-Orfeo ¿Cuándo llegaste?- pregunto Seiya

-Hace un momento-

-Bueno vasta de charlas- corto el fénix -¿Para que nos llamaste?- pregunto a la morena

-Bueno quería que nos ayudaran a tocar unos instrumentos para cuando sea el banquete-

-¿Tocar instrumentos?- repito Shun

-Si, Athena nos ordeno que cantáramos, pero necesitamos quien nos ayude-

-¡Cuenta conmigo!- se anoto rápidamente Seiya

-Conmigo también- accedió Shun

-¿Y ustedes?- pregunto Horie a los otros tres

-Esta bien- acepto Shiryu

-Haber dime un bueno motivo por el que deba tocar- dijo Ikki

-Bueno, le puedo decir a Shaina que no me quisiste ayudar- contesto la chica. Ikki palideció ligeramente al imaginarse a su novia enojada

-Esta bien, tu ganas-

-¿Y yo?- pregunto Hyoga

-¿Tu también quieres un motivo?- pregunto Seiya

-Si-

-Vi la lista de invitados y entre ellos esta una chica llamada Flare que es de Asgard-

-Con eso me basta-

-Ahora escojan sus instrumentos- menciono Orfeo

-Yo puedo tocar el teclado- dijo Shun

-¡Yo me quedare con la guitarra eléctrica!- exclamo emocionado el fénix

-Entonces yo con el bajo- menciono Hyoga

-Y yo… y yo…- Seiya no sabia que elegir

-Por como eres deberías de quedarte con la batería- le dijo Shiryu

-¿Tu crees?- contesto el burro –Esta bien ¡yo me quedo con la batería!-

-Y yo con la flauta- dijo el dragón al final

-Oye ¿crees que esto salga bien?- susurro Horie al santo plateado

-La verdad no se- contesto el chico viendo como los de bronce tocaban sus instrumentos imaginarios

-Bueno por favor enséñales las partituras y que se las aprendan, yo tengo que ir con Saori-

-Esta bien-

La chica salio del coliseo y se encamino a los doce templos, muchos escalones después…

-¡Saori!- grito exhausta por subir todos esos escalones

-¿Qué sucede?- Saori asomo la cabeza de entre una habitación

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto confundida la mayor

-Ah escogiendo un vestido- Horie se asomo y pudo ver una montaña de ropa sobre la cama de la diosa –"_Si supieras… la fiesta no va a llegar a la mitad cuando ya estén peleando_"-

-¿Tu ya tienes?- pregunto la diosa al momento de que terminaba de desechar su ultimo vestido

-No- contesto la mayor algo pensativa

-Creo que será mejor ir de compras- pensó un poco –Y llevarnos a los santos, son torpes y destructivos-

-Si, me doy cuenta-

-¿Podrías ir a avisarles mientras me cambio?-

-Si-

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

-Porque demonios Saori no pone escaleras eléctricas- decía la pelinegra mientras jadeaba

-Princesa- llamo el bicho -¿Qué te paso?-

-Nada, solo estoy cansada- se abanica con la mano -¿Están todos?- pregunto mientras veía a los santos

-Si- respondió Saga

-Bueno, arréglense, iremos a Rodorio de compras-

-¡Compras!- exclamo alegremente el santo del doceavo templo

-¿Y porque debemos ir?- pregunto con molestia el cangrejo

-Saori dijo que tienen que comprar sus trajes y que como son "torpes y destructivos" pueden arruinar algo si los deja aquí-

-¡¿Torpes y destructivos?!- exclamaron todos indignados

-¡La única torpe aquí es ella!- grito Ikki

-Si, pero no van a negar que son destructivos-

-¡Ser destructivo es lo mejor!- grito Mascara fuera de lugar, los otros santos solo lo vieron como si fuera cualquier loco

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

-¿Puede ser?- se preguntaba la morena sentada en el piso de Aries junto a los demás –Baje a avisarles, después subí a alistarme ¡y Saori aun no baja!-

-Si se tarda asi siendo una niña ya quiero ver cuando crezca- menciono Dita

-Bah y yo que decía que la florecita era lenta- dijo Mascara

-Cállate cangrejo- respondió el aludido

-¡Ya están listos!- grito de repente la diosa que había bajado con Shion

-¡¿Saori porque te tardaste tanto?!- chillo infantilmente Seiya

-Oye me tenia que ver bien-

-Y para eso te tardaste toda una hora- menciono sarcásticamente Hyoga, viendo que la diosa llevaba el mismo vestido blanco que cuando la habían visto

-Si ¿que no me veo bien?- pregunto inocentemente

-Si, si, pero será mejor ya irnos- dijo rápidamente Shiryu

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

-Bien ya llegamos- anuncio el patriarca –Hay que mantenernos todos juntos ¿entendido?-

-Si- contestaron todos con claro aburrimiento

Comenzaron a caminar, observando diferentes tiendas y chocando con la gente, la cual solo los miraba de manera sumamente extraña, ¡¿y como no?! Eran un montón de hombres y solo como 5 mujeres

-¡Hay que entrar ahí!- dijo entusiasmada la pelimorada señalando una enorme boutique

-Se ve prometedora- dijeron en igual estado la pelinegra y la pelirroja

-¡Entonces vayamos!- grito June

Una vez dentro…

-Disculpe ¿tiene vestidos y trajes de gala?- pregunto la diosa a la encargada

-Por supuesto, tenemos en varios colores, diseños, tallas y precios- contesto la aparentemente francesa

-Tu compatriota, Camus- susurro Milo viendo a la chica

-No molestes-

-¿Nos los podrías mostrar?-

-Por supuesto-

La modista los guió a un salón donde había varios maniquís con vestidos y trajes. Todos quedaron sorprendidos

-Veamos… serian 20 trajes en negro para los hombres- dijo Saori

-Pueden escoger el modelo que gusten y buscare tallas-

Los santos comenzaron a escoger, desde diseños simples para aquellos que no estaban acostumbrados o simplemente se aburrían por todo el movimiento hasta los diseños más elegantes

-¡Shun te ves realmente hermoso!- grito June haciendo sonrojar al mencionado

-¡Oh mis ojos! ¡Se ven guapísimos- grito de repente Afrodita, como el había sido el primero en salir de los probadores… Al lugar lo lleno un silencio

-Eh si… apresúrense, nosotras tenemos que escoger nuestros vestidos- dijo Shaina

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

-Vayamos ahora con los vestidos-

-¡Vestidos!- Saori corrió como loca hacia un vestido blanco, dejando a los residentes del Santuario con el pensamiento de "_¿Que ese no es igual al feo vestido que siempre trae?_"

-Eh chicas- llamo Horie

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Marín

-Un consejo- se acerco mas a ellas –Escojan algo corto por si se arma una pelea el día del banquete- susurro

-¿Eh?- emitió una confundida June

-Solo háganme caso-

-Esta bien- dijeron las otras dos

-¡Chicas apresúrense!- grito Saori aferrada al vestido

-Si ya vamos-

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

-Haber, haber- la modista caminaba en círculos examinando a las cuatro chicas

-Hn- gruño Shaina incomoda

-Empezaremos contigo- la francesa jalo a June

-Veamos con tu cabello rubio muy maltratado por cierto solo te quedan los colores claros- la rubia solo la miro confundida la otra pasando por completo de la mirada de June agarro un vestido en azul cielo –No muy claro-

-Eh disculpe-

-¿Qué?-

-Q-Quisiera un vestido corto- pidió algo avergonzada

-Ah, para lucir las piernas ¡claro!- chasqueo los dedos

-Bueno de hecho las cuatro queremos vestidos cortos- dijo la inglesa

-Si, entiendo- la modista puso su mano en el mentón -¡Para conquistar chicos!- exclamo con los ojos brillando

-Ah… si- contestaron las chicas, porque ni modo de decirle "_No, es que posiblemente nos vamos a pelear_" pero el chiste es que los santos relacionados con ellas las miraron con malos ojos

-Bueno creo que tengo el vestido perfecto para ti-

-¿Ah si?-

-Si- la chica se metió entre varios trajes y salio con un vestido en color rosa claro con tirantes y un sutil escote además de unas rosas en un tono más fuerte como adorno

-¡Es hermoso!-

-Verdad que si- contesto la encargada –Pruébatelo- June se metió a los vestidores

-Sigamos contigo- agarro a Marín –Con tu cabello rojo o mas bien castaño rojizo te queda bien un rojo brillante- dedujo rápidamente –Rojo brillante con falda corta…- repitió pensativa mientras caminaba –Creo que este es el indicado- dijo mostrando un vestido rojo strapless con una rosa guinda en la parte de arriba de lado derecho –Ve a cambiarte-

-Tu sigues- intento jalar a Shaina pero esta se soltó de ella –Ah si… para ti un tono oscuro, tal vez incluso verde- saco también un vestido strapless con rosas verde claro en la cintura asemejando un cinturón ladeado, Shaina se encamino al vestidor. Que raro la primera en meterse aun no salía, bueno de por si las mujeres son lentas con la ropa

-Y solo faltas tu- tomo de la muñeca a Horie y volvió a examinarla

-¿Q-Que pasa?- pregunto nerviosa y con un pequeño sonrojo de vergüenza

-Nada- contesto feliz –Aja, con tu cabello negro azulado y los ojos zafiro es mas que claro que a ti te queda un azul-

-¿Cuál azul?-

-Exacto, te quedan varios azules- contesto –Pero los mas que te queden son el grisáceo y el zafiro- camino hacia la ropa y saco dos vestidos -¿Cuál te gusta?-

Definitivamente ese de ahí- señalo al de la izquierda. En azul zafiro, strapless y con una sola rosa en la cintura además de que la falda era arrugada

-Buena elección, ve y cámbiate- tomo el vestido y se fue. Pasaron cinco minutos

-¡Que salgan! ¡Que salgan!- decían ya desesperados los santos, las puertas se abrieron

-Me siento rara- murmuraron Shaina, Marín y Horie al mismo tiempo

-¡Shun como me veo!- grito entusiasmada la rubia

-B-B-Bien- tartamudeo el chico

-¡Princesa te vez hermosa!- gritaron varios a la vez, Milo solo los fulmino con la mirada

-¡Bien!- grito Saori -¡No los llevamos!-

-Bien- la francesa comenzó a hacer cuentas con su calculadora –Son $XXXXXXXX-

-¡¿Qué?!- grito la diosa con el alma casi de fuera

-Ella paga- dijeron todos a coro señalándola

-Malos… pero ya verán los haré poner otra estatua en mi honor… si eso haré- murmuraba la diosa a la vez que sacaba su chequera

-¿Ya nos podemos ir al Santuario?- pregunto Shaina con fastidio

-No- contesto la pelimorada –Aun nos faltan zapatos y accesorios-

-¿Qué?- preguntaron todos con fastidio

Bueno después de recorrer diversas zapaterías y dejar que Saori pagara fueron por los accesorios

-¿Y que buscamos?- pregunto el burro

-Ustedes nada- respondió Saori –Nosotras si-

-Bueno entonces jugaremos- susurro Milo y tomo unos lentes -¡Ah! Tiene mucho aumento- exclamo quitándoselos –Veamos… ¡Mu!-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Por que no te pruebas estos lentes, te veras intelectual-

-¿Tú crees?-

-Claro- el santo tomo los lentes y se los coloco

-Milo no creo que estos lentes sean los indicados- el tibetano intento caminar y termino chocando de lleno con una de las paredes del local, mientras que Milo solo reía

-Milo- llamo el patriarca –No quiero que causes destrozos aquí-

-Si patriarca- contesto como todo niño regañado, con la cabeza gacha, mientras Mu seguía chocando contra la misma pared una y otra vez

-Pero nunca cambias- suspiro su amigo francés

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Oigan chicas ¿piensan pasar la noche con sus chicos?- pregunto inocentemente June

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntaron Marín y Horie

-Si- respondió Shaina sin inmutarse

-¿Y ustedes?- pregunto la rubia de nuevo

-Eh, pues Aioria y yo solo somos amigos-

-Es lo que todas dicen- dijo la peliverde

-Milo y yo ni siquiera hemos… "eso"-

-¡¿No?!- preguntaron las tres

-No- respondió totalmente sonrojada -¿y tu June?-

-Ah- suspiro –Lo que pasa es que Shun es muy inocente y no me lo ha propuesto-

-Pobre- contesto Shaina –Ya termine, apresúrense para que nos vallamos-

-Si- contestaron las chicas

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

-¡Me quede pobre!- chillaba Saori una vez que regresaron al Santuario

-Ay vamos Saori eso no fue ni el 10% de la herencia de tu abuelo-

-Lo que pasa es que la niña es tacaña- dijo Ikki

-¡Eso no es cierto! Yo ayudo a los niños sin hogar-

-Que raro- menciono Hyoga con ironía –Cuando nosotros estábamos lo único que hacías era pegarnos-

-E-Eh… será mejor que sigamos trabajando-

-Saori ya es de noche, queremos descansar- dijo la inglesa

-Esta bien, pero solo porque tu lo dices- volteo a ver a los santos -¡Lo quiero mañana temprano!- grito antes de irse

-Hn- gruño la pelinegra

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Milo acercándose

-Lo que pasa es que si me voy al templo con Saori, puede que se ponga histérica mañana y me despierte-

-Pues quédate a dormir con alguien mas- propuso Camus

-¡Conmigo!- exclamo Milo

-¿Cuál es la probabilidad de que intente propasarse?- pregunto la chica a Camus

-99%-

-¡¿Qué?!- grito ofendido –Yo soy un caballero-

-Mmm… tal vez- respondió Horie –Yo duermo en la cama y tu en el suelo-

-Pero…- protesto el peliazul

-Sin peros- lo callo inmediatamente

-Esta bien- contesto el chico sentado en el suelo y haciendo circulitos con el dedo

-Buenas noches Camus- se despidió la chica

-Hasta mañana- contesto

-¡Oye espérame!- grito Milo corriendo para alcanzar a la sacerdotisa

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**bueno pues espero sus comentarios y criticas... **


	4. Un Ultimo Dia y Comienza el Banquete

**¡¡hola amigos!! bueno pues aqui vengo -si otra vez aunque les fastidie- a traerles el capitulo cuatro de este fic del cual estoy muy orgullosa (se limpia unas pequeñas lagrimas) bueno pues igual, sigo pidiendo review y pues agradezco a los que leen y bla bla bla XD**

**Akane Kido:**

**¡kya~! ¡¡Akane-chan!! que bueno que te gusto el capitulo anterior jeje pues yo ciertamente no me acuerdo de casi nada de lo de las doce casas, dios mi memoria falla, bueno pues que mas da, y pues ya mas adelantito veras porque deje a Seiya con la bateria XD**

**pero igual espero este capitulo te guste n_n**

**bueno sin mas los dejo leer... ¡no! no es cierto, para aquellos que quieran saber como son los otros dioses, me los pirateé de caballerosdelzodiaco/punto/net -espero se vea- para si quieren darle una vista, a ellos y a sus guerreros**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

~Banquete por la Paz~

Chapter 4

El sol con pinta de que lo había dibujado un niño de tres años hizo su aparición… pero hacia ya bastantes horas. Dentro del templo de Athena, la mismísima odiosa se paseaba de un lado a otro mordiéndose las uñas con desesperación

-Les dije que los quería temprano- decía con molestia para después ver sus uñas con terror -¡Ah mi manicura!- la chica suspiro y se sentó o mas bien tiro aun sillón mirando fijamente la lista de invitados -¿Qué podría salir mal?- se pregunto

La cabeza de Saori comenzó a funcionar rápidamente, sus hermanos, tíos y padre eran una gran familia… pero una gran familia disfuncional

Había varios factores para que el banquete saliera mal: Un Zeus borracho, una Hera celosa o porque no, las típicas peleas amorosas, entre muchas otras cosas. De pronto el pequeño hámster dentro de la cabeza de Saori dejo de correr en su rueda…

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

**Coliseo 12:00 p.m.**

-¿Oigan no deberíamos ir con Athena?- pregunto Mu. El y los demás santos jugaban con disco atrapándolo

-No- contesto Aioria

-El tiene razón ¿para que?- apoyo Milo –Según yo ya acabamos todo-

-Eso es según tu- menciono Camus aventando el disco hacia Hyoga

-¡Siempre me llevas la contraria Camus!- chillo el bicho

-Es mi trabajo-

-Pero seguro cuando los vea les grita como histérica- opino la inglesa

-¿Y tu porque no te cuentas?- pregunto Ikki

-Ella no es la diosa a la que sirvo-

-Ah, pues asi que fácil- dijo Kanon

-Bah, esperemos hasta que empiece a gritar- menciono Mascara con aburrimiento

-Oye Horie ¿Qué es lo que falta?- pregunto Mu

-Mmm…- la pelinegra intentaba recordar –La comida y bebida ya la encargo y debe de llegar mañana, las mesas y sillas ya están, el maestro Shion esta como loco escribiendo las palabras de bienvenida, Orfeo y yo ya estamos listos con la música y ya tenemos los trajes, según yo no falta nada-

-Ahí esta, para que nos quiere la loca de Saori- refunfuño el gato

-Es verdad- suspiraron todos los demás

-Y bueno ¿Qué hacemos?- pregunto Saga ya harto de lanzar el disco

-¡Te reto a nadar en Cabo Sunion!- grito el gemelo menor

-¡Si vamos!- gritaron todos a la vez –Apuesto a que Kanon gana-

-No yo le voy a Saga- se escuchaban las apuestas de los demás

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

**Templo de Athena 5:00 p.m.**

Saori apenas se levantaba del sillón en el que había estado, se había quedado dormida y…

Un fuerte sonido se hizo presente haciendo que la diosa se arrojara detrás del sillón chocando de paso con la pared

-¿Qué fue eso?- se pregunto _–"¿Y si es un dios hambriento de guerra? No, mis santos lo detendrán y al final haré mi aparición diciendo un monologo sobre la tierra y el amor y…"- _el sonido se hizo presente de nuevo… desde su estomago

-Ah, tengo hambre- Saori puso una mano detrás de su cabeza riendo como tonta y con un chichón en la frente – Jeje… ¿Me pregunto que harán los santos?-

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

-Ah que buena idea fue que Saga y Kanon compitieran- apremio el bicho

-Aunque no me guste admitirlo, tienes razón- coincidió Camus

-Lo más sorprendente es que sigan compitiendo después de cinco horas- comento incrédulo el pato

-Ah este atardecer me recuerda al Ganges- suspiro el hindú con aire soñador

-Aja y ¿saben que le pasa a Afrodita?- pregunto la inglesa picando con una vara al santo que se desangraba

-Lo mismo que le paso a Milo cuando apareciste con ese bikini- contesto Aioria –Se desangro por la emoción- añadió riendo

-¡Cállate gato!- grito apenado el bicho -¡¿Acaso no te hubiera pasado lo mismo de ver a Marín?!- añadió con burla

-E-Eso no es cierto- se defendió –Tal vez… solo me hubiera desmayado- susurro

-Esta bien, lo entiendo, pero no contesta mi pregunta-

-Afrodita tiene… tendencias raras- contesto Mu –Entonces se desangro de ver a tantos hombres en traje de baño-

-Ah- emitió la chica, claro que ella ya lo sabia, solo quería ver la expresión en el rostro de quien contestara la pregunta

-¡Oigan!- grito Kanon -¡Vengan! ¡Saga y yo los retamos!-

-¡Apuesto a que te gano copia barata!- grito Milo

-¡Pues inténtalo!-

-Vamos- se levanto el hindú –Nademos hacia nuestros sueños-

-El cree que esta en la India- comento Shun

-Ven- dijo Ikki –Tenia razón, para mi que este hippie se droga-

-Puede ser- apoyo Hyoga

-¡Ahí voy!- grito Aldebarán -¡Bala de cañón!- el "chapuzón" del toro provoco que todos los que estaban dentro del agua terminaran afuera

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Afrodita alarmado -¿Qué es...?- toco su cabello y… -¡Ah! ¡Algas! ¡Algas! El santo comenzó a correr en círculos gritando

-Que exagerada- comento un adolorido cangrejo –A la próxima… que el grandote se meta primero-

-Tienes razón- apoyaron los adoloridos santos

-¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡Vengan a nadar!- llamaba sonriente el toro

-¡Yo voy!- Seiya corría de nuevo hacia el agua

-¿Seiya es idiota o masoquista?- pregunto Aioros

-Idiota- respondieron todos a coro

-Vamonos- ordeno Saga

-Si-

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

**Con Athena 7:00 p.m.**

-¡Ah! ¡Delicioso!- exclamo la diosa

-¿Saori que te paso?- pregunto Seiya entrando con los demás

-¿De que hablas?-

-Tu… tu… estas-

-¿Qué? ¿Yo estoy que?-

-Prueba con esto- Afrodita le entrego un espejo a Saori… la diosa solo se quedo mirando un buen rato su reflejo

-¡¡AAH!!- grito rompiendo el espejo

-¡¡MI ESPEJO!!- chillo dramáticamente el santo

-¡¿Qué me paso!?- se pregunto Saori

-Creo que comiste de mas- murmuro el burro

-¡Eso ya lo note!- grito eufórica la pelimorada -¡Sabia que no debía comerme sus postres!-

-¡¿Qué?!- gritaron -¡¿Los postres?!-

-¡Mi pastel!- lloro Aldebarán hincado en el suelo

-¿También te comiste los carísimos chocolates bañados en vino que guardaba Camus?- pregunto angustiado el bicho

-¿Cómo sabias eso?- pregunto el aludido mirando con reproche al peliazul, el cual solo comenzó a reír

-¡Estoy gorda!- lloro Saori -¡No voy a entrar en mi vestido!-

-Mejor nos vamos antes de que le de un ataque de histeria- comento por lo bajo el fénix

-Genio, ya lo tiene- contesto Kanon

-Copia, ella esta en estado de depresión- corrigió Saga

-¡Es histeria!-

-¡Depresión!- bueno para no hacer las cosas largas los gemelos comenzaron a manotearse entre si

-Por más locos que estén, ellos tienen razón- dijo Mu

-Vamonos antes de que se ponga a dar ordenes- susurro Aioros. Los santos se encaminaron a la salida

-¡Esperen!- grito Saori -¡Seiya ven!-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué yo?!-

-¡Dije que vengas!-

-Ya voy- contesto con la cabeza gacha

-Ustedes- dirigiéndose a los santos –Los quiero mañana antes de las 8:00 p.m. bien arreglados- recalco las ultimas palabras -¡Ahora lárguense!- los chicos no lo pensaron mucho antes de salir disparados del templo

-Pobre Seiya- dijo Hyoga con algo de lastima –Y yo que me divertía cuando caía de los acantilados-

-Todos lo hacíamos- siguió Ikki

-Pero… ¿para que lo habrá llamado Saori?- pregunto Shiryu. Todos pararon en seco mirando hacia el templo, agudizaron sus oídos y…

-¡Saori no me vayas a pegar!- grito con terror el burro

-¡Cállate!- se hizo presente el sonido de un látigo

-¿El látigo de June?- pregunto Shun

-¿Cómo sabes?- le cuestiono Shaka

-Ah, bueno es que…- el santo había adquirido una tonalidad roja

-¡Ja quien te viera!- dijo Milo –Tan inocente- agrego con picardía

-¡Milo!- regaño la inglesa

-¿Qué?- pregunto confundido

-No digas esas cosas-

-Pero-

-Pero nada, solo cállate- el griego hizo puchero

- Jaja lo regañaron- se burlo Aioria

-Hermanito no es por nada pero Marín también te regaña-

-Hermano ¿de que lado estas?-

-Del de… la verdad- contesto con una gotita cayéndole por la sien

-Ósea que en ambos- declaro Shura

-Si bueno, lo mejor será ya irnos para que mañana amanezcamos frescos- opino Afrodita

-Ya va a empezar con sus cosas de niña- se burlo el cangrejo

-A ti- Dita volteo a verlo –Te sugiero que uses una mascara de aguacate, tu piel esta horriblemente deshidratada- el cangrejo se puso rojo por la vergüenza mientras los demás reían

-Bien, hora de dormir- Saga puso orden antes de que Mascara enviara a todos al Yomotsu

-Si, señor- contestaron con desgano

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

**Templo de Aries 6:00 p.m.**

El sol con forma de espiral yacía en lo alto del cielo, acalorando a quien estuviera bajo esos rayos ultravioletas

-Que brutal- se quejo Shura

-Hace mucho calor- Camus estaba desparramado en una silla mientras su cosmos lo rodeaba

-No es justo Camus- se quejo el bicho –Tu te refrescas mientras nosotros nos incendiamos-

-No exageres-

-Camus ¿no podrías refrescarnos un poco?- pregunto Aldebarán, el francés solo levanto una ceja con interés

-Es cierto, ¡congela el templo!- pidió un moreteado Seiya

-¡Seiya! ¡No le hables asi a mi maestro!- salto Hyoga a la defensiva

-Además el templo que quieren congelar es el mió- se quejo Mu. Todos guardaron silencio sepulcral mientras lo veían

-¡Pero tenemos calor! ¡Congela el templo!- todos volvieron a la discusión ignorando por completo al carnero

-Si tanto calor tienen, tomen una ducha- propuso el santo de los peces –Ya va siendo hora de que se arreglen- añadió al ver las caras confundidas

-¡Es cierto, además tengo que recoger a Marín!- Aioria salio corriendo hacia Leo para arreglarse

-Lo que es estar enamorado- suspiro Saga

-¡¡HORIE!!- grito Athena desde su templo haciendo que los santos saltaran del susto -¡¡VEN AQUÍ!!-

-¿Qué hiciste?- pregunto Milo intrigado

-Nada- respondió –Será mejor que me valla-

-Fue un placer conocerte- dijo Ikki con burla

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

-¿Sucede algo Saori?-

-Necesito ayuda- la diosa le mostró una faja o corsé a la inglesa –Pónmelo-

No era que Saori estuviera gorda, sino que ahora tenia… mas dimensiones

-¡No cierra!- grito la morena

-¡Sigue intentando!-

Después de que la cintura de Saori tronara la faja abrocho

-Yo me voy, también tengo que bañarme- la chica salio toda adolorida hacia Escorpio

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

**Templo principal / ****Salón de fiestas 7:45 p.m.**

-Repitamos las reglas- comenzó Shion dentro de su traje negro

-Primero: nada de telé transportaciones fuera del templo, Segundo: no arrojarse contra la mesa de comida, Tercero: nada de peleas entre hermanos, Cuarto: no mandar a nadie al Yomotsu, Quinto: no meditar a medio templo, Sexto: no emborracharse, Séptimo: no congelar y ultimo ser respetuosos- explico el peliverde

-Si patriarca- respondieron como si se trataran de niños pequeños

-Bueno entremos- ordeno Saori

-¡Guau! Este lugar luce fantástico- menciono June viendo el salón

-Yo mismo lo arregle- sonrió Afrodita

-"_Yo mismo_"- pensaron los santos viéndolo con mala cara –"_Si nosotros fuimos quienes lo arreglamos_"-

-Aquella es nuestra mesa- informo Horie viendo una enorme mesa circular donde cabrían todos los santos y amazonas

-¿Nuestra?- repitió Ikki con algo de burla

-Bueno SU mesa, la mía esta atrás-

-Shion, Horie vengan- llamo la diosa para recibir a los invitados

-Pasados unos pocos minutos empezaron a llegar los más conocidos: Hilda, Julián, Artemisa y Apolo

-Bienvenidos-

-Gracias- agradeció Odin, el dios de Asgard

-Valla princesa- dijo Orestes al momento que una muchacha rubia y de ojos verdes lo atropellaba

-¡Horie!- la chica rubia abrazo a la inglesa al grado de ponerla azul

-Al…ces…tis- articulo con dificultad. Alcestis, como bien lo había dicho antes era la novia de Admeto y como bien Apolo no tenia nada en contra de ella, se podría considerar la sacerdotisa del sol

-¡Ah!- la soltó -¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos!-

-Si, es cierto-

-Oigan… no es por nada… pero ¿se pueden bajar?- Orestes estaba tumbado en el suelo con las chicas pisándole la espalda

-Ah, lo siento-

O-o-o-o-o-Mesa de los Santos-o-o-o-o-O

-Hyoga ¿estas bien?- pregunto Shun y como no hacerlo si el ruso miraba embobado a Flare, quien lo había saludado de lejos al verlo

-Aja-

-Estas mirando a Flare- canturreo el burro alado

-¿Quién es?- pregunto ansioso el bicho

-La rubia de pelo largo de por allá- señalo Shiryu

-Ah esta bonita- dijo Mu. Todos lo miraron sorprendidos mientras que el solo negaba

-Pero mira- Ikki hablo con su tono burlón –El otro rubio le coquetea-

Hyoga volvió a mirar y en efecto Hagen hablaba con ella, pero muy de cerca. En los ojos del cisne se vislumbro una enorme llamarada

-¿Qué no se supone que congela?- se preguntaron al ver al pato arder

-Se supone-

-Jaja pero mira por allá- volvió a hablar Ikki. Todos como buenos chismosos voltearon y vieron a Hera entrar con Ares

-¿Hera?- preguntaron

-No, la que esta atrás de ella-

El cisne se fijo más y… -¡Eris!- dijo alarmado

-Jaja eso es- aplaudió Milo –Aprendiste del experto-

-Agradece que Horie no esta cerca- reprocho Camus

-Aja-

-Hola Hyoga- saludo la asgardiana

-Hola- saludo tratando de parecer normal

-¿Cómo…?- la rubia iba a formular una pregunta pero…

-¡Hyoga!- Eris se acerco al chico, que si no hubiera sido porque Flare estaba delante de el se le tiraba encima -¡¿Quién es esta?!- pregunto de mala forma

-Mi nombre es Flare, princesa de Asgard-

-Hn, una simple princesa- menciono Eris viéndola de abajo hacia arriba

-Hn, una diosa de pacotilla- ambas chicas se vieron asesinamente mientras sus miradas chocaban

-Chi…Chicas- llamo un atemorizado Hyoga, siendo ignorado por las dos mujeres

-Aprendiste bien- exclamo Milo con orgullo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**¿y? ¿como estuvo? ¿bien? ¿mal? ¿malisimo? ¡¿Que?!**

**jejeje bueno pues espero las respuestas de todos, bueno todos los que quieran dejar comentario XD**

**y pues yo ya me voy que me ando muriendo de hambre... haber si no me pasa lo mismo que a Saori jajajaja....**


	5. Comienzan los problemas

**¡hola! bueno pues aqui les dejo el cap 5y les adelanto de que me voy a desaparecer un rato, porque ya casi estamos llegando hasta donde yo tengo escrito y pues debo de pensar mas y la otra razon es porque se me estan poniendo rudos los maestros y los trabajos TT-TT**

**asi que de mientras los dejo con este y pues agradezco a todos los que dejan review y agregan este fic a favoritos XD**

**espero no decepcionarlos... ¡Dejen mas reviews!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

~Banquete por la Paz~

Chapter 5

Mientras las dos rubias peleaban por el amor o atención del cisne los dioses…

-Athena- dijo Hera forzando una sonrisa

-Hera- Saori imito el gesto de la pelirroja

-No vallan a pelear- pidió el dios del trueno

-Déjalas- dijo despreocupadamente Poseidón –Será entretenido- sonrió

-Cierto- se escucho una voz que hizo que los dos dioses saltaran del susto

-¡Hades!- exclamaron los dos con sorpresa -¿Cuándo llegaste?

-Ahora- contesto. Orfeo que veía junto con los demás santos la mesa se levanto de golpe

-¿Qué sucede Orfeo?- pregunto Seiya

-Si Hades esta aquí… tal vez-

-¡Orfeo!- grito una voz femenina. El chico volteo en cámara ultra-lenta y vislumbro a Euridice

-¡Euridice!- grito corriendo hacia ella

-¡Orfeo!- la chica imito el gesto de su amado comenzando a correr hacia el

-¡Euridice!-

-¡Orfeo!- la escena iba como en toda película romántica, a paso lento

-¡Corran mas rápido!- grito Ikki desesperado, pero ninguno de los dos hizo caso. Cuando por fin la pareja se abrazo el templo se lleno con un "Aw" sonoro y algunas chicas lloraban

-¿Oye que te pasa? No creí que te quedaras en shock- menciono Julián a su hermano. Zeus no miraba embobado la escena de la pareja sino más bien a la diosa que había entrado

-Le-

-¿Le?-

-Leto-

-Ah, es Leto- dijo sonriente el dios de los mares. Aun recordaba a la pobre diosa. Mientras que la susodicha entraba del brazo de su hijo con un hermoso vestido verde esmeralda. Hera al ver eso ardió en celos, literalmente, haciendo que Athena se alejara

-Madre- saludo Artemisa

-Hija-

-Leto- en un parpadeo Zeus estaba al lado de la mujer

Apolo suspiro cansadamente –Padre- con una gotita en la sien. Artemisa sonrió complacida al ver a Hera incendiarse

Poco a poco fueron llegando los demás dioses junto con algún guerrero, y en poco rato el templo ya estaba lleno

-Hola- saludo de repente una mujer rubia de ojos azules, junto con una peliverde

-Hola- respondió el bicho algo confundido

-Oigan porque no salimos un momento- propuso la peliverde. Camus y Milo se miraron mas confundidos

-¡Oigan ustedes!- Horie se acercaba amenazadoramente –Aléjense de ellos-

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso son tus hombres?- pregunto Colomba, la mujer rubia

-Si ¿Algún problema?- respondió agresivamente

-No ninguno- dijo Ariadna, la chica peliverde y se fueron

-_Bitches_- susurro la morena

-¿Tus hombres?- pregunto Milo

-Les estoy haciendo un favor- tomo aire –Esas tipas son unas zorras- volteo a verlas, las dos hablaban con Cidipe y le lanzaban miradas de odio

-Si, se nota- afirmo el francés

-Em…- sonó la voz de Shion por el micrófono, todos voltearon –Nosotros la Orden de Athena agradecemos la asistencia de todos este día y esperamos que la paz que hubo en este mes perdure para siempre- aplausos sonaron en el templo –Y siendo estas las palabras de bienvenida, solo nos queda celebrar la fiesta- termino de leer una pancarta que Dohko sostenía ya que por los nervios no recordaba nada de su "discurso presidencial" como lo habían nombrado los santos dorados

Música de ambiente comenzó a sonar mientras los guerreros y dioses hablaban entre si

Seiya, Shiryu y Shun miraban divertidos como Hyoga se había acercado a Flare y tenia una pelea de miradas con Hagen, Ikki por su parte echaba relajo con Mascara y los gemelos, por otro lado las amazonas charlaban entre si, Mu platicaba animadamente con Shaka y Aldebarán, Aioria hablaba con su hermano y Shura, Dohko con Shion, Milo con Camus y finalmente Afrodita… ¿Qué rayos hacia Afrodita?

-Oye florecita ¿Qué tanto miras?- pregunto con burla el cangrejo

-Ay miro a aquellos chicos- respondió emocionado. Los santos voltearon a ver a quien decía el santo de los peces y vieron a un chico de cabello corto y castaño con un rostro muy fino acompañado por otro de igual corte pero con el cabello mas claro y de ojos grisáceos

-¿Y esos quienes son?- pregunto Kanon

-No se, pero se ven bien gays- respondió Ikki

-Amen por esa hermano- contestaron los santos alzando sus copas

-¿Quiénes serán?- se preguntaba el peliazul –Ay no me están mirando-

-El amor, el amor- dijo Saga burlonamente

-¡Ah ya se!- exclamo Piscis –Horie debe saber-

-¿Y donde esta la chica?- pregunto el italiano

-Se fue con los ángeles- contesto Milo. Ya que la mayoría de santos estaban en una mesa exageradamente grande, Afrodita solo suspiro. Bueno eso con los santos, ahora con los generales

-Hola señoritas- saludo Kaysa a Colomba y compañía

-Ah un fenómeno- exclamaron yéndose del lugar

-¿Por qué nadie me hace caso?- pregunto con puro dramatismo –Hn, bueno ellas se lo pierden-

-Bah, a ti ni el coral te pela- le corto Eo

-¿Y a ti si?-

-Por supuesto- contesto como todo galán de telenovela

-Para mi que Krishna tiene mas pegue que tu- menciono Dian

-Oye conmigo no te metas- pidió el aludido

Bueno pareciera que con los generales, marinas o lo que sean, las cosas iban bien pero ahora pasemos con los kyotos

-Hn, esas zorras solo se están paseando frente a los hombres- menciono Pandora mirando a Cidipe con Colomba y Ariadna. Después miro a Radamanthys y lo regaño

-¿Qué sucede señorita Pandora?- pregunto confundido, la pelinegra… ¿o pelimorada? giro su rostro molesta

-Lo que pasa es que tú estabas babeando por esas mujeres- respondió Aiacos

-¿Y tu no hacías lo mismo?- le pregunto Minos

-Si, pero yo no estoy comprometido con ninguna chica- contesto el juez –Soy un hombre libre-

-Oye, oye ¿Qué quieres decir con comprometido?- pregunto Wyvern sonrojado

-A eso- contesto el chico riendo ante la cara sonrojada de Radamanthys y el sonrojo aun mayor en Pandora

-Aiacos no deberías de molestarlos- reprocho seriamente Minos –Esta bien que se quieran pero no debemos de ser metiches- agrego con burla. El juez de Garuad comenzó a reír ante el comentario de Grifo

-Idiotas- articulo la pareja al unísono

-Parece que todo va bien- menciono Horie desde la mesa de los ángeles

-Lo único que no va bien son esas zorras- corrigió Alcestis

-Alcestis no deberías expresarte de esa forma- regaño Admeto

-Lo siento Admeto- la rubia se abrazo del brazo del peliazul

-¡Ah que tierno!- exclamaron Teseo, Odiseo y Orestes a la vez, Admeto solo los miro malamente mientras Alcestis sonreía

-Vamos no deberían de molestarlos- regaño la pelinegra

-No te preocupes, tú también te ves tierna con Milo- comento Orestes, los otros dos ángeles rieron

-Y ustedes se verán tiernos todos moreteados- amenazo la chica

-Hn, tu eres mas salvaje que de la realeza-

-Pero ustedes son más urracas que ángeles- defendió la rubia

-¡Ah!- gritaron ofendidos -¡Admeto dile algo!-

-No lo haré ella tiene razón-

-Malo- se quejo su hermano –Ikarus tu di algo, defiende a tus hermanos ángeles-

-Lo siento, pero esta no es mi pelea-

-Además el esta viendo a su hermana- comento la inglesa

-Si- contesto el chico –Pero también veo a esos- señalo

Los ángeles miraron a donde señalaba, la mesa de los dioses guerreros, en ella Hyoga y Hagen se lanzaban tremendas miradas de odio con un Flare en medio y con cara de espanto pero lo mismo pasada con Bud y Cid, los demás estaban aparentemente en calma charlando entre si

Por otro lado, los dioses, Zeus a la cabeza de la mesa hablaba con Poseidón, Hades y Odin, posiblemente de mujeres o más bien de Leto. Al lado de los dioses del mar y el inframundo se encontraban Demeter y Persefone hablando sobre lo que les había pasado a cada uno, al lado de ellas Hermes y Hefesto hablaban de cosas triviales, Cupido y Afrodita miraban atentamente a los guerreros, Dioniso bebía o mas bien criticaba el vino que había escogido Saori, Hestia permanecía callada, pero la verdadera acción estaba con los otros dioses…

Apolo y Ares se lanzaban verdaderas miradas de odio puro lo mismo que Artemisa y Hera, Eris miraba con envidia y muchos celos como Hyoga pasaba un brazo por detrás de Flare acercándola hacia el mientras Hagen tiraba del brazo de la chica

-Hagamos una apuesta- propuso Orestes

-¿De que?- pregunto su hermano

-Apuesto lo que quieran a que en la comida se pelean-

-Yo digo que en el baile- menciono Odiseo entrando a la apuesta –Y si yo gano serás mi esclavo un mes-

-Y si yo gano besas a Teseo- dijo el profético, ambas chicas presentes rieron

-¡¿Qué?!- grito Teseo

-Trato hecho- ambos ángeles estrecharon las manos mientras Teseo vociferaba maldiciones en contra de los dos

-"_Shion presenta ya a los del acto musical_"- ordeno Saori vía cosmos al ver que las diosas estaban a punto de golpearse

El patriarca con sus piernas temblorosas subió al escenario, cuando trato de hablar simplemente no salio nada, los santos desde su mesa comenzaron a carcajearse, y cuando por fin había articulado un "ah" ¿o era eto? Dohko llego y lo empujo

-Atención a todos- hablo –Por parte de los santos de bronce, plata y la sacerdotisa de la luna, hemos preparado un acto musical, el cual esperamos sea de su agrado-

Justo termino de decir eso cuando los mencionados subieron al escenario directo a donde estaban sus lugares comenzando a tocar

_(Maki Ikuno / Marina del Ray - Hana no Kusari - __Traducción)_

_El color que se perdió son los recuerdos de días lejanos  
Si abres la vieja caja de pinturas lentamente  
tu amigo de la infancia siempre ha estado ahí sin dejar de sonreír_

_  
El lienzo de nuestro corazón que es el sueño dibujado por los dos aún no han perdido su color  
por la calidez de los días cuando tus manos y mis manos estaban juntas  
_

-¿No te recuerda a algo Hades?- pregunto con burla el dios del mar. El pelinegro volteo como queriéndolo fulminar con la mirada para después voltearse y mirar de igual forma a Athena

-¿Y a ti no te recuerda a algo?- pregunto Zeus a su hermano

-¡Si!- respondió Julián –Mi cuerpo de antes estaba bien bueno, lleno de curvas-

-Valla… sonaste muy femenino- comento Hades viendo a Poseidón

-¿Qué?- pregunto el dios confundido

_¿Por qué las personas viven siempre teniendo amor y odio?  
Los lazos eternos de la juventud están tejidos con felicidad y tristeza,  
es una cadena de flores._

_La canción que se fue son los recuerdos de días lejanos  
Deslumbrante tiempo que pasamos recolectando las palabras que fueron dispersadas  
Tu siempre has estado a mi lado  
_

-Saori ¿sabes lo que te puede hacer Hades al recordarle esto?- pregunto Artemisa

-No- contesto la chica viendo atentamente a Seiya con la batería, la cazadora solo suspiro

-Oye y ¿porque Pegaso esta en la batería?- pregunto Apolo

-Le pregunte a Horie, pero me dijo que me mejor le preguntara a Shiryu, asi que lo hice, y me dijo que era mejor porque si a Seiya se le olvidaban las notas se podría esconder tras la batería- a los gemelos les apareció una gotita en la sien al escuchar la respuesta de su hermana

_La partitura de nuestro pecho que son las notas acumuladas por los dos no desaparecerá por la eternidad  
nuestras voces resonaran juntas, es la armonía del corazón  
_

_¿Por qué los dioses otorgaron a los humanos un destino que va de un encuentro espacial a la separación?  
Mis lágrimas que se desbordan crean un río que fluye llevando un ataúd de Flores,  
es la melodía eterna._

_¿Por qué las personas viven siempre teniendo amor y odio?  
Los lazos eternos de la juventud son tejidos con felicidad y tristeza  
Es una cadena de flores  
Que ni siquiera los dioses pueden romper, es la cadena de flores del alma._

En cuanto terminaron de tocar los aplausos sonaron, aunque claro no todos aplaudían por X razón

-¡Orfeo!- grito emocionada Euridice

-¡Ese es nuestro ángel!- grito Orestes a la pelinegra, Milo volteo a verlos –Sin ofender, claro- le dijo al bicho

-¡Hyoga estuviste genial!- grito Flare haciendo que a Hagen casi se infartara

-¡Shun / Ikki!- gritaron las amazonas a la vez

-¡Bien hecho Seiya!- grito Saori, todos los dioses miraron extrañados a la pelimorada

-Es el amor- exclamo Cupido

-Si, el verdadero amor- apoyo la rubia Afrodita

-¡No!- grito apenada -Es solo que... yo esto… ¡ah olvídenlo!-

-Aun es una niña- sonrió Demeter

-Y una muy consentida- susurro Hera

-Pero te recuerdo que aun asi nos ha ganado a muchos de aquí- menciono Artemisa

-Lo dices en especial por ti ¿verdad?-

-No, lo digo por muchos- contesto la cazadora –Pero mínimo a nosotros no nos castigaron como a ti- Hera frunció el ceño -¿Y dime que tal te fue colgada?-

-No mejor que a ti si me sigues fastidiando-

-Oigan, paren de pelear- pidió Zeus

-Déjalas, ya se estaba poniendo bueno- dijo Poseidón

-Es cierto- concordó Hades

-¡Bomboncito!- regaño tiernamente Persefone

-Bomboncito- repitió con burla el señor de los mares, el pelinegro lo fulmino con la mirada

-Bien creo que ya es hora del baile- anuncio Saori, había "trabajado" tan duro para que todo saliera perfecto y no iba a dejar que lo arruinaran

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**bueno que tal? ya saben que yo acepto de todo inclusive las cartas bomba XD**

**y pues bueno nos veremos despues ¡bye!**


	6. Ahora si, ¡comienzan las peleas!

**¡¡hola!! bueno ya tenia ratito desaparecida... bueno en lo que se refiere a este fic n_nU jeje bueno pues agradezco los comentarios de todos y pues creo ya nos estamos acercando al final n_n pero pues ya...**

**bueno hablemos del fic, pues este es el cap 6 donde la verdadera accion empieza, segun yo jajaja bueno pues ya saben lo que sea me lo dejan por ahi en un review**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

~Banquete por la Paz~

Chapter 6

Los invitados aunque era mas bien los que querían se levantaron dispuestos a conseguir pareja para el baile, lo que era Saori rápido encontró a Seiya, enérgicamente June había jalado a Shun derechito a la pista, Shaina llevo con amenazas a un fastidiado Ikki, por otra parte Aioria y Milo haciendo uso de toda la galantería que poseían invitaron a sus chicas a bailar, porque nunca esta de mas conseguir puntos ¿verdad?

Pues por el lado de los marinos no había mucha actividad, solo Poseidón había sacado a Tethis mientras que los demás se atascaban con los aperitivos

Del lado oscuro, Hades bailaba melosamente con Persefone ante las sorprendidas miradas de Aiacos y Minos porque lo que era Radamanthys y Pandora bailaban ajenos a todo lo que ocurría

Y ya por el lado de los demás, Admeto saco a Alcestis, no, al revés, ella lo saco a el, Ikarus bailaba con la diosa de la caza, Siegfried invito a Hilda por sugerencia del mismo Odin, en lo que refería a la hermana, Hyoga había sido mas rápido que Hagen y había jalado a Flare mientras que el otro rubio por… ¿despecho? Había invitado a Eris solo para ver que cara ponían, pero bah, ni siquiera los volteaban a ver. Mientras que había ocurrido algo gracioso, Dita se había acercado a Narciso, el guerrero de Afrodita para "conversar", ustedes saben, pero en eso la diosa del amor llego

-Narciso ¿quien es el?- pregunto mirando al santo con malos ojos

-Me dijo que es…-

-Soy Afrodita de Piscis-

-Ay ¡¿como?! ¡Te llamas Afrodita!- exclamo como toda chica presumida, dicho de otra manera fresa

-Si- respondió con el ceño fruncido

-Bueno pues lo siento pero Narciso va a bailar conmigo-

-Señorita, realmente no quiero bailar- menciono el joven, la diosa lo fulmino con los ojos y se marcho

Bueno siguiendo con los demás Cupido bailaba animadamente con… ¡¿con Colomba?! Bueno total zorro con zorra como que da bien la cuenta, y siguiendo hasta el final Zeus… ¡Saco a Leto enfrente de Hera! Esa si había sido buena, y pues ya se imaginarían como estaba Hera roja de la furia, algo asi como Hulk (1) pero en otro color, y pobre de Argus que iba pasando justo detrás de ella pues ella ahogada en sus celos los jalo a la pista

Mientras que los que no tenían pareja se reunían en una sola mesa para charlar y pues conocerse mas, digo siempre estaban peleando asi que no se conocían bien

-Veamos si yo gane- comento Odiseo viendo el baile

-Seguro que no- respondió confiado Orestes

Bueno regresando a la pista Hera intentaba por todos los medios habidos y por haber acercarse a Zeus y Leto pero Artemisa como buena hija se lo impedía, mientras que Ikarus y Argus se miraban casi sintiendo la pena del otro por la incomoda situación

-Quítate rubiecita- ordeno la pelirroja

-Quítame si puedes- contesto desafiante

-Si eso es lo que quieres- ambas diosas se separaron de sus parejas listas para darse sus trancazos pero en eso Ares llego

-¡Madre!- exclamo al momento que la tomaba por el brazo

-Mínimo sirve de algo- menciono un recién llegado Apolo

-¿Artemisa estas bien?- pregunto Saori llegando con Seiya

-Si, no pasa nada-

-Bueno para nuestra suerte solo falta la comida y se acaba- la consoló su hermano

-Si y espero no verla en al menos toda una vida-

-"_Las mujeres son peligrosas_"- pensaron los guerreros presentes

La música estuvo un rato más y después llego la hora del banquete, con comida muy fina, todos tomaron asiento en sus respectivas mesas para cenar tranquilamente… o al menos ese era el plan

Pues desde diferentes ángulos las miradas de odio chocaban entre si

-Créeme que si te pudiera encerrar en el Tártaro lo haría- susurro Hera a la diosa que tenia enfrente

-Y yo dejaría que mis sabuesos te tragaran viva-

-¡Ja! Como si una niña caprichosa como tú pudiera conmigo-

-¿Sabes que es lo que pasa?- pregunto con burla –Que te mueres de celos de que mi padre le haga mas caso a mi madre que a ti-

Ese último comentario le había dado directo a la diosa pues en ese momento varias venas aparecieron en su frente y se ponía roja al grado de que comenzaba a temblar, los demás Olímpicos y el dios de Asgard voltearon a ver

-"_Ahora si se enojo_"- pensaron al momento de que se cubrían

-¡Ya me tienes harta!- grito enfurecida llamando la atención de todos en el salón, se levanto tomo su plato con comida y -¡Toma esto!-

-¡Trágate esto!- exclamo la rubia tomando de igual manera su plato y arrojándoselo, ahora ambas estaban bañadas en guiso de no se que animal

-¡Paren!- ordeno Zeus pero rápido fue callado pues su "linda y adorada" esposa le había arrojado el plato de Ares quien era el mas cercano a ella

-¡Golpe directo!- exclamo Julián sonriendo, Hades lo imito

Fue en ese momento que el mismo pensamiento paso por la mente de ciertas personas "_Si ellas pueden yo también_" y Eris fue quien tomo la iniciativa pues se levanto de su lugar caminando directo a la mesa de los dioses guerreros y…

-¡Suéltame!- grito Flare al momento de que la discordia le tomo el pelo

-¡No lo haré!-

-¡Oh, si lo harás!- Hilda se había levantado como toda una fiera y le soltó tremendo golpe a la diosa, casi como una boxeadora profesional pues Eris tenían un gran moretón en la cara

-¡Señorita Hilda!- exclamaron todos sorprendidos, pero bien que estaban sonriendo con burla

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Hyoga quien había llegado a auxiliar a la princesa

-¡Tu!- Hagen se levanto señalando a Hyoga como si de un criminal se tratara -¡Por tu culpa la señorita Flare fue herida!-

-¡Mira quien lo dice!- se defendió -¡Quien la ataco la primera vez que peleamos!- ese comentario si le llego al guerrero pues se arrojo encima de Hyoga

Por otra parte Afrodita, la rubia, miraba ansiosa su alrededor como buscando algo, después tomo la copa de Dionisio se acerco a la mesa de los santos y ¡tras! El vino fue a dar al cabello de Dita

-¡¿Pero que te pasa?!- chillo el peliazul

-¡Por querer quitarme a Narciso!- ambas o ambos o lo como sea comenzaron a tirarse del cabello y a arañarse

-¡Paren! ¡Paren!- gritaba Saori como loca, pero en eso un plato fue a dar directo con su cabeza haciendo que se desmayara

-¡Saori!- gritaron los santos haciendo ademán de levantarse pero… -¡Nah!-… se sentaron de vuelta, inclusive Seiya

-"_De aquí la veo_"- pensó

-Señora Leto- llamo Horie tomando la mano de la diosa y llevándola hacia donde se encontraban Zeus, Poseidón y Hades –Cuídenla por favor-

-Tranquila belleza, nosotros la cuidamos- respondió Julián

-Horie ve por Artemisa- pidió la pelirroja

-Si- la chica ya iba de camino pero…

-¡Ahora si perra inglesa!- grito Cidipe abalanzándose contra ella

-¡Horie!- gritaron los ángeles celestiales y Milo

-Mejor que no se metan- dijeron al unísono los dos proféticos, pues ya todos los guerreros se encontraban en la mesa de los santos dado que era la mas grande

-¡Kyaaa! ¡Me dan bolita!- grito la morena en cuanto Colomba y Ariadna llegaron

-¡No lo permitiremos!- grito June como toda heroína de comic, en eso Shaina se adelanto soltándole tremenda patada voladora a la otra rubia, ósea Colomba

-¡Esa es mi chica!- exclamo Ikki mientras se secaba unas cuantas lagrimas de orgullo

-Fue bueno lo de los vestidos cortos- susurro Marín, quien no participaba en la pelea pues Aioria la tenia abrazada y no la dejaba ir

-¡Eso es!- gritaron Tethis y Pandora cuando vieron que June le metía un puñetazo a Ariadna

-Y dicen que nosotros somos violentos- comento Mascara

-Bueno si no me puedo meter- menciono Milo con seriedad viendo como el salón se encontraba en medio del caos

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- pregunto Camus

-¡Se abren las apuestas!- grito parándose en una silla

-¡Yo te apoyo!- le secundo Aiacos trepándose a otra de las sillas

-¡Genial!- grito emocionado abrazándolo como si fuera su compadre, mientras que Minos y Camus negaban apenados ¿Cómo era posible que esos fiesteros fueran sus mejores amigos?

-Muy bien primera pelea- Milo recorría el salón con la vista –Artemisa vs. Hera-

-Yo le voy con todo a Artemisa- menciono Aioria

-Si yo también- dijeron los gemelos de géminis

-Yo igual- se escucho la voz de Medea y la de Euristeo, los demás guerreros voltearon a verlos -¿Qué? No pensaran que íbamos a apoyar a Hera solo por ser sus guerreros- completo Euristeo

-No importa toda apuesta es aceptada- menciono Milo mientras escribía nombres en la pancarta que Dohko había sostenido anteriormente, mientras que Aiacos administraba el dinero

-Bueno pues yo le soy fiel a la señora Hera- dijo Argus -¿Y tú?- pregunto viendo a su compañero

-Yo mejor no hablo- contesto Jasón

-Bueno igual nosotros le somos fieles a la señorita- comento Orestes siendo apoyado por los demás ángeles y la sacerdotisa rubia

Mientras tanto uno de los santos miraba cada combate con detenimiento mientras que su expresión se tornaba pensativa

-¿Qué pasa Shaka?- pregunto Mu

-Es que no entiendo-

-¿Qué no entiendes?- pregunto ahora Aldabarán

-¿Por qué siendo dioses se rebajan al nivel de los humanos?-

-Tal vez sea porque la ira nublo sus sentidos- respondió una voz tras ellos, los santos voltearon para ver que se trataba de Krishna

-Interesante filosofía- exclamo fascinado el rubio

-Bueno veamos quien va ganando- dijo Aiacos

En la primera pelea que era la de Artemisa contra Hera, después de que ambas quedaran bañadas en ese guiso, Artemisa le soltó una bofetada digna de varias repeticiones a Hera entonces la pelirroja molesta se la regreso, y fue que ya después molestas se tomaron por el pelo mientras que se rasguñaban

-Si claro sin tu arco eres inútil- ladro Hera

-Y tu sin tu cuchillo, ¡ah perdón! que es una espada- sonrió con burla

-Te va a ir mal si sigues-

-¿Qué puede ser peor a verte?-

-Jaja ¿no te da pena?- pregunto riéndose –Que tus ángeles vean como te peleas-

-No, porque yo soy ¡una diosa guerrera!- exclamo al momento de que le daba tremenda patada con todo y su vestido largo y Hera quedaba tirada en el piso –Y no una que se esconde tras su poder-

Ares llego al lugar y cargo a su madre como si de un costal de papas se tratara para despues irse, en eso llego Apolo sonriéndole a su gemela

-¡Ganamos!- gritaron los ángeles y los santos

-Bueno segunda pelea- anuncio Aiacos –Afrodita vs. Afrodita-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**¿y? ¿que les parecio? jejeje bueno como ya habia dicho antes pues sus opiniones me las dejan en un review, porque ya saben las opiniones alegran a los escritores... como que rimo ¿no? XD ¡¡au~ mi nuevo lema!!**


	7. No te metas con la belleza ni con comida

**¡hola! pues vengo apurada porque aqui ya se solto el cataclismo y pues como que se quiere ir la luz, pero bueno agradezco todos los reviews que me dejaron, ya saben todo lo que opinen me lo dejan en otro review**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

~Banquete por la Paz~

Chapter 7

-¡Ahora nos situamos en la pelea de divas!- grito Milo por el micrófono que estaba en el escenario

-Hagan sus apuestas- menciono Aiacos

-Bueno pues yo estoy con Dita- sonrió el toro mientras dejaba un par de monedas y billetes

-Yo también, si algo he aprendido en mi vida como santo es que nunca se deben de meter con su cabello- apoyo Shura dejando también su dinero

-Ni con sus cremas, ni con su brillo, ni con su ropa- decía Mascara sonriendo con burla

-Es cierto- dijeron a coro los dorados. En medio del salón se encontraban las Afroditas desgreñándose como toda gente sin clase

-¡Tu!- grito la diosa rubia señalando al santo -¡Pobre humano sin clase!-

-¡Tu!- grito Dita señalando también a la rubia -¡Diosa horrenda!-

-¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!- chillo enojada

-Aparte de fea ¡sorda!-

-¡Te vas a arrepentir!- la diosa rubia corrió hacia la mesa en la que había estado para agarrar un bolso de color rosa

-¡Toma esto!- grito sacando múltiples labiales y arrojándolos como dagas

-¡Aah!- grito el santo pues había sido "herido" -¡Este color no me va para nada!- agrego viendo como su cara había sido manchada por un labia de color azul oscuro

-¡Ja! Fuiste herido por mi ataque mas letal "lluvia de labial"- grito la rubia mientras reía como loca

-¿Lluvia de labial?- repitió confundido Eo

-¿Eso es un ataque?- le secundo Isaac

-Según ella si- respondió Sorrento

-¿Y ahora que? ¿Sigue el delineador de la muerte?- pregunto con burla Ikki

-Tal vez- respondió una voz atrás de los guerreros, todos voltearon encontrándose con la sonrisa de Cupido

-¿Cupido?- menciono Shun

-El mismo-

-¡Que bien! ¡¿Viniste a apostar?!- pregunto Milo

-No gracias, solo quiero ver-

-Como quieras tu te lo pierdes- dijo Aiacos mientras veía de nuevo el "combate"

-¡¿Ah si?!- grito el peliazul viendo a su contrincante -¡Toma esto!- el santo de los peces agarro uno de los arreglos con rosas que se encontraban en la mesa y se lo arrojo

-¡Idiota!- grito la rubia, pues el arreglo era un jarrón blanco con rosas, pero para que las rosas estuvieran frescas toda la noche los jarrones estaban llenos de agua, asi que su vestido de tonalidad rosa pastel había quedado todo mojado

-¡Jajaja!- Dita comenzó a reír como loco

-¡¿De que te ríes?!- grito aun mas molesta

-De tu cara- contesto entre carcajadas -¡Espejo de la fealdad!- grito lanzándole varios espejos

-¿Ahora el también inventa ataques?- pregunto Dohko

-No creo que con eso hiera a un enemigo- opino el patriarca

-A menos que se vea en el- menciono Kanon haciendo que los presentes rieran

-¡AAAAH!- grito la diosa de la… ¿belleza? -¡¡MI CARA!!-

-Guau no sabia que tu hija fuera asi con el maquillaje corrido- dijo un muy divertido Julián mientras grababa con una cámara de video las peleas

-Yo tampoco- contesto Zeus

Y es que Afrodita, cuando llego lucia un vestido de corte griego muy elegante, además de que llevaba una bolsa como accesorio, pero lo que mas resaltaba, además de sus joyas era su maquillaje, pues traía un labial rosa oscuro con su gloss, delineador negro y sombras del mismo tono del labial. Pero entonces con el agua todo el maquillaje se había corrido además de que su cabello ondulado ya no lo era tanto

-Guau tu madre es fea- comento Kaysa

-Mira quien habla de fealdad- sonrió el fénix con burla

-De que hablas, soy todo un adonis- dijo con arrogancia

-¿Adonis? Ya quisieras- menciono Baian

-Hn, no reconocen mi belleza- Kaysa se dio media vuelta cruzándose de brazos

-¿Tienes?- preguntaron todos con burla

-Mejor veamos la pelea- opino Minos

-Si, es mejor- apoyaron Camus y Radamanthys

-Claro que no todos podemos ser bellos- sonrió con burla el santo del doceavo templo

-¡Ja! ¿Tú bello?- respondió la diosa con burla –¡Si solo eres un simple mortal que parece niña!-

-¿Nos escondemos?- preguntaron los santos al ver como a Afrodita lo envolvía una energía oscura digna de un espectro

-Sorprendente- menciono Minos fascinado por el aura

-¿Me dijiste niña?- pregunto Dita

-¡S-Si!- respondió titubeante

-¡Tu!- grito enojado -¡Pobre rubia oxigenada!- agrego antes de lanzarse contra la diosa. Todo parecía como en cámara lenta, los espectros viendo en primera fila y atrás de ellos los demás usándolos como escudo, una Afrodita rubia que se cubría con sus brazos y después un Dita todo iracundo abalanzándose contra ella, al final solo se veía una gran nube de polvo del cual salían disparados diferentes objetos

-Este es mío- susurro Mascara al ver como un anillo de oro salía volando –Me pagaran bien-

Alberich disimuladamente tomo del suelo un collar de rubíes y así los mas abusados se embolsaban lo que veían

-Que idiotas- menciono Camus

-Es cierto- apoyo el juez de Grifo -¿Qué hacen?- pregunto volteando a ver a Garuda y Escorpio

-Nada- respondieron los dos mientras tenían abrazados contra su pecho múltiples joyas. Los dos chicos solo pudieron negar con la cabeza

-¡Gane!- exclamo triunfante Dita viendo como su rival estaba en el suelo llena de arañazos, despeinada y fea

-Bueno pues parece que gano Dita- menciono Milo mientras guardaba todos los objetos en las bolsas de su pantalón -¿Quién sigue?- pregunto a su socio. Aiacos enfoco la vista en otra de las nubes de polvo

-Hilda de Polaris y Eris- respondió cuando identifico a las dos mujeres que peleaban

-¡Señorita Hilda!- grito Siegfried en apoyo a su señora

-Oigan a todo esto ¿donde dejamos a Flare?- pregunto Mime volteando a sus dos lados sin mirar a la muchacha. Todos se miraron entre si

-Me parece que es aquella- respondió Thor viendo una larga cabellera rubia en el suelo

-Mejor vamos por ella antes de que los enamorados vean que la abandonamos- menciono Fenril

-Es cierto- concordó Bud –Vamos por ella Cid-

-A la orden- ambos gemelos se adentraron en el campo de batalla esquivando arañazos, golpes, objetos y demás todo con tal de que Hyoga y Hagen no los golpearan con la excusa de que no la cuidaron

-Que valientes- exclamo Orestes viendo como Cid esquivaba uno de los zapatos pertenecientes a Eris

-Bueno comencemos con las apuestas- menciono Milo

-Esta si esta difícil- comento Alberich –Hilda es muy agresiva pero la diosa con la que pelea es la de la discordia-

-Es cierto- apoyo Fenril

-Pues digan lo que digan yo le soy fiel a la señorita Hilda- respondió Siegfried

-Y de eso no cabe duda- dijo Mime con burla viendo como el rostro del dios guerrero pasaba por muchos colores antes de llegar al rojo

-Yo digo que gana Hilda- comento Seiya –Es muy fuerte- agrego viendo como la sacerdotisa de cabello plateado le daba un golpe a la mujer de cabello azul. Pero bueno mejor vayamos directo al lugar de la pelea. Después de que Hilda le hubiera dado ese golpe a Eris, la diosa enojada le regreso el golpe, entonces ambas comenzaron a forcejear hasta que cayeron

-¡Muere!- grito Eris mientras le aventaba una silla a la sacerdotisa

-Con eso no me mataras- respondió Hilda muy confiada mientras saltaba la silla –Como no tienes tu preciada manzana no puedes ganarme- agrego mientras reía

-Con o sin manzana te voy a vencer-

-Pues no te tengo miedo-

Eris se lanzo contra la asgardiana tumbándola al suelo y comenzando a cachetearla, Hilda con tal de no dejarse se la quito de encima dándole una patada y ahora fue el turno de que Eris estuviera recibiendo las cachetadas de la sacerdotisa

-Tienen razón, Hilda es ruda- apoyo Ikki

-Y no la han visto cuando tiene su lanza- menciono Cid dejando a Flare en el suelo

-Claro que con que Siegfried se ponga enfrente, basta para que se calme- secundo Bud

-¡Ssh!- articulo el mencionado para que sus compañeros callasen

-Claro que mi hermana no será vencida fácilmente- sonó por detrás la voz de Ares que cargaba a una moreteada Hera. Los ángeles lo miraron de mala manera

-A si- contesto Orestes –Pues yo creo que Hilda le gana con facilidad-

-Es cierto, la sacerdotisa le va a ganar con total seguridad- apoyo Teseo

-¿Qué les pasa?- pregunto Aioria en un susurro

-Seguro es porque Ares le coqueteaba a Artemisa- respondió Aioros

-Hn- bufo molesto el dios –Me voy- dijo dándose vuelta para marcharse –Ah, fue bueno verte Saga-

-Lo odio- susurro Saga viendo como el dios que lo había controlado se iba del templo

-Lo único que me pregunto yo es ¿quien se va a llevar a Eris cuando este inconsciente?- comento Shaka

-Yo no- dijeron todos al unisonó pero voltearon de nuevo hacia la pelea cuando escucharon un gran sonido

-¡Las botanas!- chillo Alde cuando vio como Eris había sido lanzada contra la mesa

-¡Alde!- llamo Mu cuando el toro salió corriendo en dirección a la mesa

-¡Ahora si…!- grito Hilda cuando estaba a punto de golpear a Eris de lleno en la cara

-¡NOOO!- ambas mujeres vieron todo en cámara lenta, un gran santo que corría hacia ellas y después todo de cabeza. Y es que Alde en su desesperación no alcanzo a frenar entonces las dos mujeres salieron volando cayendo de lleno contra las otras mesas

-¡Señorita Hilda!- grito Siegfried mientras corría en dirección a la sacerdotisa

-¿Qué paso?- preguntaron los guerreros confundidos

-Creo que Alde gano- respondió Milo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**bueno de plano se va a ir la luz (sonido de trueno) asi que pues ya me voy se cuidan ¡bye!**


	8. ¡Bellezas Rudas!

**¡hola queridos lectores! pues aqui vengo a dejarles el capitulo 8 lo cual significa que nos acercamos al final (segun mis calculos, esto constara de 10 capitulos o tal vez 9 no se) n_n**

**pero bueno como siempre quiero dejar mis mas grandes agradecimientos a:**

**ZAFIRO DE GEMINIS:**

**¡hola amiga! ¿como andas? jeje espero que bien, bueno pues en cuanto suba este cap me pongo a leer tu fic, pero bueno regresando a mi fic, que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, ciertamente es algo dificil hacer comedia, pero pues creo que voy mejorando n_n**

**bueno pues tu tampoco te olvides de dejar tus comentarios**

**Sanae Koneko:**

**¡hola! que bueno verte por aqui, vaya ya te creia desaparecida, pero no te olvides que todavia nos debes mas capitulos de Divinos Problemas, ademas yo quiero vert a mimesito jajaja. Bueno pues ya vez como son de similares en esta situacion Aiacos y Milo, ademas no dicen que a donde vayas y sea cual sea la situacion tienes que ver el lado bueno y ventajoso (voz: no, no lo dicen)(me: ah bueno, como sea) jeje bueno pues espero que este capitulo te guste**

**Akane Kido:**

**vaya otra desaparecida XD si verdad? Alde tan lindo, tierno e inocente, salvando a su verdadero amor: la comida jajajaja y pues como me habias pedido aqui hay tres peleas, cortas, pero a fin de cuentas son peleas n_n**

**devilhangel:**

**jeje Dita vs. Afrodita ¡pues si! tenia que buscar peleas para que este fic durara aunque solo sean 10 o 9 capitulos pero tambien estuvo jalado eso de espejo de la fealdad, pero pues ya vez que uno nunca se debe de meter con la belleza de Dita XD**

**ELI251:**

**¡hola! jeje pues no se cuanto apostaron nuestros queridos guerreros, pero de que ganaste, ganaste. Bueno pues como ya les dije a casi todos, espero que te guste el capitulo y me quedo esperando tu comentario =)**

**angel de acuario:**

**¡hi~! que bueno que te encanto el capitulo, a mi tambien me encanto como peleaban Dita y Afrodita, en especial eso de los ataques ¡jajajaja! y tambien lo de Alde, pues el estaba defendiendo a su amor**

**... Bueno creo que esos fueron todos los agradecimientos asi que los dejo para que lean **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

~Banquete por la Paz~

Chapter 8

-Veamos quien sigue- menciono Milo mientras miraba el salón, el cual estaba lleno de desperdicio de comida, vasijas rotas, pedazos de tela y cabello entre otras cosas –Dejemos a los enamorados para después- agrego viendo la pelea de Hyoga y Hagen

-¿Entonces quien sigue?- pregunto un emocionado Aioria el cual solo se gano una mirada de reproche por parte de Marín

-Sigue la rubia esa Cidipe y… ¡mi princesa!- grito al final mientras ponía toda su atención en la nube de polvo

-Bueno… pues hagan sus apuestas- dijo Aiacos al momento de que volteaba a ver la pelea

-Es seguro la salvaje esa gana- opino Mascara

-¿¡Cual salvaje!?- pregunto el bicho mientras fulminaba al cangrejo con la vista

-Bueno pues la princesa- corrigió –Mejor decirle así porque sino Romeo se altera- susurro a Ikki quien estaba a su lado

-Muy cierto-

-Pues yo digo lo mismo que Mascara, Horie va a ganar- apoyo el león

-¡Ella va a ganar sin ninguna duda!- grito Alcestis llamando la atención del grupo

-Es cierto- concordó Orestes –No han visto lo violenta que se pone-

-Me lo imagino- comento Milo mientras palidecía, todos giraron de nuevo a ver el campo de batalla

-¡Ahora si te llego!- grito Cidipe mientras se lanzaba contra la morena

-¡Pues veamos quien puede mas!- ambas chicas cayeron al piso pero rápidamente la inglesa se quito de encima a la otra mandándola a volar con sus piernas

-Dolió- susurro la rubia mientras se sobaba y veía en que había aterrizado –Ah la mesa de los dioses-

-¿Qué? ¿Ya no puedes mas?- pregunto la ojiazul con burla

-Maldita gurrumina- bufo molesta

-¿Gurrumina? ¿Eso es un insulto?- pregunto confundida, en eso la rubia tomo uno de los vasos con vino y se lo arrojo directo a la cara provocando que la pelinegra no viera

-¡Tu maldita!- grito Milo quien era sujetado por Aiacos y Aioria

-Vamos bichito déjala- menciono Orestes mientras reía –Ella no va a dejar que le ganen-

-Eso es cierto- apoyaron los celestiales

-¿Y como están tan seguros?- pregunto mientras los miraba con desconfianza

-Nosotros la conocemos desde que éramos niños- respondió Admeto

-Y créeme que a ella jamás le ha gustado perder- hablo Ikarus

-A nadie le gusta- dijeron todos a coro

Cidipe estaba a punto de asestarle un golpe a la chica cuando esta sin saber como araño su cara con la mano derecha a la vez que con la izquierda se limpiaba los ojos

-No creíste que me ganarías ¿o si?- pregunto con burla mientras miraba a la griega con sus ahora ojos rojos –"_Me arde_"- chillo de manera cómica por dentro

-Cálmate, gurrumina- decía atemorizada la rubia al ver que la otra chica traía en sus manos una de las vasijas que con mucho esfuerzo Afrodita había arreglado

-Lo siento Dita, pero… ¡mi orgullo va primero!- grito. A su vez todo para Cidipe se volvió negro

-¡Sáquenme esta cosa!- gritaba desesperada mientras intentaba inútilmente sacarse el hermoso jarrón que traía en la cabeza

-No te esfuerces, esa cosa no se va a quebrar- rio la inglesa viendo de lo mas divertida como la rubia chocaba con todo sin que la vasija se rompiera -¡Auch! Eso dolió- se quejo al sentir como un zapato le había dado de lleno en la cabeza

-¡Princesa!- grito el escorpión haciéndole señas con las manos de que fuera a donde se encontraba, ella accedió ya que sin darse cuenta estaba en medio de la pelea de Shaina y Colomba

-¿¡Por qué fuiste piadosa!?- pregunto Alcestis en cuanto Horie estuvo cerca

-Yo no estaba de ánimos para pelear- se defendió mientras se cruzaba de brazos –¿Y tu porque estas ahí arriba?- pregunto viendo con curiosidad a Milo

-Ah este… bueno yo- el alacrán al no saber que contestar opto por ponerse a jugar con sus dedos

-Se le ocurrió la brillante idea de hacer apuestas- delato Camus mientras sonreía divertido al ver la mirada de horror que tenia el bicho

-Ah gracias- respondió sonriendo después volteo a ver la pelea de Shaina

-Te va ir como en feria- menciono divertido Mascara

-Si no sobrevives, nos das las botellas que sacaste del templo de Camus- susurro Aioros

-Y también tu libreta de teléfonos- agrego Shura. Claro siendo hombres tan esculturales y ahora viviendo en "paz" tenían que conseguir algunas chicas ¿o no? Por otro lado Milo solo asintió sin siquiera escuchar lo que le habían dicho

-¡Maldita!- ladro molesta la rubia pues como todos sabemos Shaina no es como las chicas que se agarran del cabello y se arañan, no, ella tiraba a puño cerrado y con intensiones casi asesinas

-Que débil- respondió la peliverde con mucha confianza –Creo que incluso Kiki podría ganarte-

-¡Oye Shaina con mi aprendiz no te metas!- grito Mu desde donde estaban todos los hombres

-¡Cállate Mu!- contesto esta haciendo que Aries se quedara mudo

-Vaya, en mi tiempo no había mujeres como esa- menciono Shion que estaba al lado de Dohko

-¿Y Yuzuriha que?- pregunto el santo de libra –Ella también tenia sus momentos violentos-

-Pero Yuzuriha era Yuzuriha- respondió el santo pope. El chino solo pudo suspirar con resignación

-¿Dónde me quede?- pregunto Ofiuco –Ah si, en que eres débil-

-Sabes que tienes ventaja por ese vestido- reclamo molesta, entonces de un salto se levanto, corrió a una mesa para tomar un cuchillo y romper su vestido para estar en las mismas condiciones

-No sabia que se podía hacer eso con un cuchillo de pan- menciono Shiryu con un aire pensativo

-Se supone que no tienen tanto filo- apoyo Shun. Mientras que por otro lado

-¡Que valor!- mencionaron las chicas. Llámense Tethis, Pandora, Marín, Alcestis y Horie

-Yo nunca rompería un vestido- agrego Alcestis

-Ninguna lo haría- contesto Tethis

-Y menos si es caro- opino Pandora

-Cierto- apoyaron Marín y Horie

-Vaya las chicas si que se llevan bien- comento Eo viendo al grupo de féminas

-Son chicas, a ellas les encanta hablar sobre eso- respondió Isaac

-¿No estas sorprendido Rada?- pregunto Aiacos al juez que veía embobado como Pandora se reía con las demás chicas

-Creo que si lo esta- respondió Minos al ver que Wyvern no iba a responder. Un fuerte sonido hizo que todos voltearan de nuevo a ver a las chicas que peleaban

Y es que Shaina había salido disparada contra uno de los pilares del templo, quedando incrustada en el

-Vaya ¿de donde saco tu hija a esa chica?- pregunto Julián viendo a la rubia con sorpresa

-Eso mismo quisiera saber yo- respondió el rubio

-Ya vez que tus hijos tienen cada guerrero- menciono Hades

-¿Y tu que me dices?- contesto Zeus mirando al pelinegro –Que tal tu espectro ese tal Queen-

-Padre, si Queen es bien lindo- salió Perséfone a la defensa del pobre espectro que para ese entonces estaba estornudando en una de las tantas prisiones

-¿Qué tienes?- pregunto Gordon de Minotauro

-Seguro es un resfriado- opino Sylphid de Basilisco

-No creo- respondió Queen –Seguro que están hablando de mí-

-Bueno dejare de hablar de el, solo porque tu me lo pides- respondió sonriendo. Aunque bueno regresando a la pelea

-¡Shaina no te dejes!- se escuchaban las voces de las chicas y de Ikki que le gritaban

-¡Ya se!- respondió molesta. Tomo impulso con sus piernas para desprenderse del pilar y de paso tirarle una patada a la rubia

-¡Eso!- vitorearon las porras cuando Colomba cayo al piso –¡Hey Horie!- llamo haciéndole señas que la pelinegra capto a la perfección

Se separo de las chicas para dirigirse hacia Cidipe quien aun no lograba quitarse el jarrón de la cabeza mientras que Shaina levanto por la fuerza a Colomba y ¡pass! Ambas cabezas fueron estrelladas haciendo que el jarrón se rompiera y ambas mujeres cayeran al suelo

-Buen trabajo- felicito Shaina mientras se sacudía las manos

-Deberíamos hacerlo mas seguido- menciono la pelinegra muy divertida

-Lo ven chicos- comento Shion en forma seria mirando a todos los presentes, pero en especial a Milo e Ikki –No es bueno hacer enojar a las chicas-

-Si, patriarca- respondieron todos los guerreros al unisonó

-Oigan ¿y June?- pregunto Shun mientras miraba como las nubes de polvo desaparecían conforme pasaba la noche

-Esta por allá- respondió Marín mientras veía como ella y Ariadna se jalaban del cabello y se arañaban

-Yo creo que June no tiene oportunidad- opino Shaina llegando junto con Horie

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto Andrómeda confundido

-Solo mira a la otra- respondió mientras la miraba –Parece que toma asteroides- añadió

-Es cierto- comentaron los chicos –No tiene pecho- añadió Teseo

-¿¡Pero en que cosas se fijan!?- grito apenada la inglesa

-Pues es que es muy notorio- respondió Odiseo –Si prácticamente no tiene que le sujete el vestido- las chicas ahí presentes solo atinaron a sonrojarse

-Como se nota que el único que no es fijado es Touma-

-¡Y Admeto!- grito Alcestis por detrás

-Si, y Admeto- corrigió la morena

-¡Kya!- grito June captando la atención de todos. Todo el grupo volteo para ver como June se sobaba la mano

-¿Pero que le paso?- se preguntaron todos

-Esta duro- se quejo la chica mientras intentaba golpear el pecho de la… ¿chica?

-Pensémoslo- menciono Shaka –Esa de ahí ¿realmente es una chica?-

-Comienzo a dudarlo- respondió Horie viendo los musculosos brazos de Ariadna

-June esta perdida- mencionaron las amazonas de plata

-Eso parece- dijeron las otras. Y sin mas June cayo al piso rendida por el cansancio de intentar golpear el pecho de Ariadna

-¡Y si quieren mas, aquí estoy!- grito a las chicas que la veían

-No gracias- respondieron estas ante la amenaza

-Bueno pues parece que nada mas queda la pelea de Hyoga- menciono el bicho

-Si, así parece- respondió Camus

-¿Y que dices Camus? ¿No quieres apostar?- el francés solo lo vio por un segundo pensando en su respuesta

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**jejeje bueno pues ahi estuvo, todo lo que quieran decirme solo aprieten el botoncito de abajo y yo los leere con mucho gusto n_n**

**bueno lo dejo se cuidan ¡bye!**


	9. Se acabaron las peleas ¿y ahora que?

**¡¡chicos y chicas!! necesito de todo su apoyo y buenas vibras porque su querida escritora tiene una maldita exposición el lunes o jueves y siempre tartamudea o le tiemblan las piernas ¡¡aaaah!! ¡tiene panico escenico! ¡joder!... bueno ahorita ando ocupada con ese asunto asi que pues de mientras les dejo este penultimo capitulo y ya para dentro de unas semanas o dias o mas bien cuando pase la exposición les traigo el final n_nU**

**¡Agradecimientos a todos por los reviews! ¡Valen mil! (tono fresa) (jajajajajaja XD)**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

~Banquete por la Paz~

Chapter 9

Bueno rememorando lo anterior Horie y Shaina habían ganado sus peleas mientras que June había perdido contra Ariadna-pecho-plano ahora quedaba el ultimo encuentro el de Hyoga y Hagen

-¿Y que dices Camus? ¿No quieres apostar?- pregunto Milo viendo a su mejor amigo

-Yo apuesto…- comenzó el francés con una leve sonrisa y un tono cálido -… A que si Hyoga no gana sufrirá el peor de los castigos- completo frunciendo el ceño y con un tono rudo

-Pobre Hyoga- menciono el bicho

-Oye Isaac- llamo Eo -¿De verdad ese era tu maestro?- pregunto mientras miraba a Camus cruzado de brazos

-Si- contesto con cierto terror

-Pues valla que tuviste suerte- comento el general de Hipocampo –Escapaste de las garras de ese monstro- en ese momento pareció que el santo de Acuario los escucho pues les dirigió una mirada que literalmente los dejo congelados

-Que humor Camus- menciono con burla el león dorado

-Bueno ya- los silencio el bicho –Mejor veamos como le va al chico-

Ya la ultima nube de polvo se movía de un lado a otro por el salón destruyendo varias cosas que de seguro a Saori no le gustaría, pero bueno dentro del polvo se encontraban Hyoga y Hagen golpeándose, pateándose y hasta mordiéndose

-¡Eres un maldito!- grito Hagen lleno de rabia lanzándose contra el cisne

-¡Y tu solo eres un celoso!- contesto el rubio mientras media fuerzas con Merak, pero este haciendo uso de su entrenamiento dio una patada en el estomago de Hyoga dejándolo sin aire, para después tirarlo de un golpe

-¡Hyoga párate!- grito Milo -¡Sino Camus te va a terminar!-

-¡Hyoga tu puedes!- gritaban Seiya y Shun

-¡Dale Merak!- grito Ikki ganándose las miradas de reproche por parte de los santos

-Ikki- llamo Shaina –Mejor cállate sino quieres sufrir- añadió enseñándole su puño

-Esta bien- respondió tragando saliva

-Jaja nunca creí que el poderoso fénix sucumbiera ante una mujer- menciono Radamanthys con burla

-¡Silencio Radamanthys!- regaño Pandora

-Si, señorita Pandora-

-Perdón que decías- dijeron tanto Fénix como Garuda al unisonó

-¡Solo estas enojado por que Flare me hace mas caso!- grito el santo captando la atención de los demás

-Uuh- sonaron las voces de los dioses guerreros

-Le dio donde le duele- menciono Mime

-Se va a enojar mas- lamento Siegfried –Pobre santo-

-¡Hyoga no se va a dejar vencer!- grito Seiya

Mientras tanto el cisne asesto un golpe en la cara de Merak sacándole sangre de la boca y la nariz, pero Hagen no se quedo atrás y también golpeo a Hyoga sacándole la sangre del labio. Rápidamente ambos se lanzaron el uno contra el otro formándose de nuevo una nube de polvo de la cual salían pies, manos y cabezas

-Esta si que va a durar- menciono Fenril viendo a los chicos pelear, aunque los vea extrañamente…

-O-Oigan chicas- llamo Horie algo pálida –¡Mejor nos quitamos!- termino de decir antes de que la gran nube se acercara hacia la mesa donde se encontraban los chicos reunidos

De pronto y en un giro inesperado la nube se agrando mas, ya que por culpa de Hagen Mime había quedado con un hermoso moretón en la cara, y claro como el no se iba a dejar se quiso ir encima de su camarada pero le salió el tiro por la culata y cayo sobre Eo entonces al final fue un "todos contra todos" tirando puñetazos y patadas a diestra y siniestra

-¡Esto es aun más divertido!- grito Julián emocionado mientras seguía grabando

-Señor Poseidón- murmuro Tethis con resignación

-¿Qué?- pregunto confundido, la sirena solo suspiro para después negar

-Tan idiota como siempre- susurro Hades mientras reía

-¡Es todo!- grito Deméter captando la atención de los dioses –Perséfone ¡nos vamos!-

-Pero mamá- replico la chica

-Ya hable y no cambiare de decisión- la menor solo hizo un puchero –Y tu- añadió viendo al dios pelinegro –Mas te vale no intentar raptar a mi hija… de nuevo-

-Si, lo que tu digas- respondió el dios rodando los ojos

-¡Adiós caramelito!- grito la diosa menor en la entrada del templo -¡Nos vemos en invierno!- añadió lanzando un beso, a lo cual Hades sonrió para imitar el gesto levemente

-¡Aah el amor!- canturrearon Poseidón y Zeus a la par mientras se carcajeaban

-Tsk- musito incomodo –Mejor veamos como van-

Bueno regresando con la gran nube, Hagen e Hyoga seguían en lo mismo mientras que los demás estaban contra todos

A Admeto no le pareció gracioso que Medea le metiera una patada, así que lo tomo como si fuera un saco de box, por otro lado Orestes se agarraba a manotazos infantiles con Seiya, Kaysa se desquitaba de lo que le había dicho Ikki, los gemelos, llamémosles Saga y Kanon y Syd y Bud se peleaban entre si y ya los demás estaban metidos en sus rollos

-Masacre- comento Poseidón de lo mas divertido mientras miraba lo que su cámara grababa, aunque estaba demasiado cerca, pero vamos los peces nadando en la cabeza del dios peliazul le hicieron creer que era el efecto "zoom"

-Oh no- alcanzo a decir Zeus cuando de pronto la gran nube se acerco hacia donde estaban ellos teniendo como resultado el ojo morado de Hades, un brazo torcido de Zeus y… nada mas, porque sabrá como le hizo Poseidón para no quedar inmerso en la batalla

-¡Ay no le peguen en la cara!- gritaba Horie viendo que un puño desconocido golpeaba al bicho

-¡Ikki, pégale mas duro!- grito la amazona de Ofiuco

-¡Los jueces del inframundo no pueden quedar en vergüenza!- declaro Pandora con voz seria viendo a los tres kyotos -¡En especial tu Radamanthys!-

-¡No se dejen!- apoyaba Tethis -¡Pégale Eo!-

Bueno, la nube se desplazaba por todo el salón con total libertad y de ella salían los chicos como si fuera la famosa víbora de la mar. Aunque casualmente eran los más tranquilos, en términos simples: Shiryu, Mu, Alde, Shaka, Camus, Afrodita por terror a romperse una uña, Siegfried, Thor, Krishna, Sorrento, Ikarus y Euristeo

-¡Toma! ¡Toma!- decía Seiya de manera infantil mientras manoteaba a Orestes y con los ojos cerrados

-¡Trágate esto burro con alas!- respondía de igual manera el ángel. Aunque sin darse cuenta ambos se dirigieron fuera del templo y ¡pass! Los dos cayeron por las escaleras directo a las rosas de Piscis

-Aau- se quejaron ambos chicos con sus ojos como espiralitos y llenos de espinas. Aunque por otro lado…

-De esta manera nunca me ganaras- menciono una voz "femenina"

-El que tomes la forma de Esmeralda no te ayudara- respondió Ikki

-¡Oye Ikki!- grito una molesta y confundida Shaina -¡¿Quien es esa?!-

El fénix solo rodo los ojos con leve molestia para después contestar con un –Esmeralda, una vieja amiga-

-Bueno- acepto no muy convencida

-En cuanto a ti- Ikki miraba amenazadoramente a Kaysa mientras se tronaba los nudillos como todo un patán, que en si no estaba muy alejado de la realidad - ¡No uses la imagen de Esmeralda!- grito dándole un gran golpe que mando al general por los aire cayendo encima de Aiacos y de Mascara

-¡Quítate!- exclamaron ambos con molestia… y con mas de una vena palpitando en la sien

-¡Ahora si te llego tu hora!- grito una voz llamando la atención del espectro y del santo

-¡Ya vas gatito!- respondió Milo -¡No te tengo miedo!- Aioria al oír eso se arrojo sin pensarlo sobre el santo de escorpio cayendo los dos al suelo mientras rodaban y se ahorcaban

-¡Esto es como en los viejos tiempo!- menciono otra voz

-Si es verdad- respondió Shion esquivando un golpe de Dohko –¡Pero esta vez yo te ganare!-

-Incluso esos dos pelean- mencionaron las chicas mientras les escurría una gota en la sien

-¡Hasta Aioros y Shura!- agrego Horie viendo a los dos santos pelear aunque después volteo para ver otro combate -¡¿Ustedes también?!- grito viendo a Odiseo y Teseo

-¡Este idiota dijo que era mas fuerte!- se defendió Odiseo quitándose de encima al ángel

-¡Y lo soy!- afirmo este mientras otra vez se lanzaba contra el chico

-Tranquila- menciono Pandora para reconfortarla –Tu no eres la única que se avergüenza- agrego viendo como Isaac y Bian peleaban con Minos y Radamanthys respectivamente

-Y también estoy segura que Hilda no estaría muy orgullosa- comento Tethis viendo como Alberich y Fenril se daban entre si. Todas las chicas dieron un largo suspiro de resignación para después decir a coro

-Hombres-

Pasado un buen rato en que los chicos y vamos ¿porque no? Zeus y Hades peleaban, poco a poco se fueron cansando y unos ya hasta estaban tirados, el último encuentro que era el de Hyoga y Hagen estaba a segundos de terminar

-¡Gane!- exclamo Hyoga tras lanzar su puño ya cansado contra el rostro del dios guerrero, alzo los brazos y cayo totalmente rendido

-¡Y corte!- grito Poseidón terminando de grabar

-E-Eres… un… idiota- musito Hades tomando bocanadas de aire

-T-Tu… también- respondió el dios de los mares arremedando a su hermano, realmente debía agradecer que Hades no tuviera su espada en esos momentos porque si no Anfitrite lloraría por la perdida del zorro de su marido

-¿Ya terminaron?- pregunto Shaina con fastidio

-¡No!- respondieron todos sobresaltando a la peliverde

-¡¿Quién fue el de la culpa?!- pregunto un molesto Ikki. Hyoga y Hagen se señalaron entre si mirándose con rabia

-¡Si el no se me hubiera echado encima no hubiera pasado nada!- se defendió el ruso

-¡Si tu no hubieras molestado a la señorita Flare no te habría pasado nada!-

-¡¿Yo la moleste?!- pregunto con burla -¡Tú eres el que se cela y no la deja en paz!-

-Hagen ya es suficiente- menciono Siegfried con tranquilidad

-¡Pero Siegfried…!-

-¡Pero nada!- el guerrero de Merak solo agacho la vista como cualquier niño regañado

-Hyoga tu también- corrigió Camus viendo como su alumno le enseñaba la lengua al dios guerrero

-Si maestro-

-¡¿Qué paso?¡- preguntaron Seiya y Orestes entrando en el recinto

-¡¿Ya se termino?!- grito el ángel con desilusión

-¿Que querías?- pregunto Admeto –Amanecerte peleando-

-Hn- musito al momento de que se cruzaba de brazos y volteaba en otra dirección

-Mmm- sonó entre los escombros

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Shun

-No lo se- respondió Afrodita

-¿Ya amaneció?- pregunto una somnolienta Saori levantándose de entre lo que iba ser su gloriosa fiesta, se restregó los ojos ante las miradas atónitas de los demás para después ver a su alrededor -¡¿QUÉ PASO AQUÍ?¡-

-Saori te lo podemos explicar- dijo un atemorizado Pegaso mientras todos los demás, incluidos los dioses se escondían detrás de el –Creo-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**bueno pues ya saben que todas sus opiniones y cartas bomba son bien recibidas asi que pues porfas mandenlas, quiero que minimo lleguemos a los 30 reviews =) y pues los dejo porque tengo que buscar mas de los jodidos superlativos para la estupida exposición de ingles =_=**


	10. La Consecuencia de Nuestros Actos

**¡hola chicos! jejeje pues aqui despues de un tiempo sin actualizar pero pues ya por fin termino este fic para dedicarme de lleno con los demas, estoy muy agradecida con todos los que estuvieron al pendiente... ¡me hacen tan feliz! pero en especial:**

**angel de acuario, Akane Kido, devilhangel y a ELI251 ya que fueron las personas que dejaron mas comentarios (5,4,6 y 4 respectivamente) XD bueno pero igual estoy muy agradecida con los demas**

**¡ah! y bueno ya cambiandoles de tema ¿me harian un favor? mi maestro de TIC's me dejo de tarea crear un blog en blogger y lo cree se llama yukihimexproject y pues queria ver si no pasaban a dejarme aunque sea una critica. Como casi no tiene nada, mas que unas cuantas cositas, pero igual ahi voy a subir mis one-shots por si alguien quiere volver a leerlos n_n**

**bueno espero sus comentarios ¿vale?**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

~Banquete por la Paz~

Final Chapter

Saori. La adinerada e inútil diosa de la sabiduría que en si no era ni sabia. Pero lo que si se le atribuía era su carácter, y pobre de Seiya ya que el era el que sufría de la furia de la pelimorada…

-¿Cómo me van a explicar esto?- pregunto la iracunda diosa amenazándolos con Niké

-C-Calma Saori- tartamudeo el burro alado

-¡Estoy calmada!- grito tentada a darle de catorrazos al burro con su báculo

-Bueno veras… es que…-

-Es que ¿que?-

-Lo que Seiya quiere decir es que desgraciadamente se pelearon- explico Mu como dándole el pésame a Saori

-¡¿Quiénes?!- cuestiono alarmada

-Bueno por allá Artemisa y Hera- señalo Milo cierto punto del templo

-Allá Afrodita y Afrodita- siguió Aiacos

-De aquel lado Eris e Hilda- menciono Shiryu

-Por aquel lado Shaina, June y Horie con aquellas chicas- hablo Aioria esquivando las miradas de odio provenientes de Shaina

-Y después el pato con este- finalizo Ikki señalando a los rubios los cuales se miraban con odio verdadero

-Pero después todos se vieron inmersos en la pelea- delato Shun, todos los chicos entraron en shock al escuchar lo que el santo de Andrómeda había dicho

-Ah, ya entiendo- hablo calmadamente la diosa –Entonces serán ustedes los que reconstruyan este lugar y el resto del Santuario

-¡Pandora! ¡Retirada!- grito Hades mientras salía corriendo del templo donde afuera ya se encontraba su carruaje conducido por Cheshire de Caith Sith. La alemana y los jueces salieron detrás de su señor

-¡Aiacos!- chillo dramáticamente Milo -¡Creí que eras mi compadre!-

-¡Lo siento!- se escucho decir al encantador juez de cabello oscuro. El bicho dorado se dejo caer de rodillas llorando cómicamente como toda una magdalena

-¡Ángeles!- llamo Apolo quien llevaba en brazos a Artemisa quien se hacia la dormida –Nosotros también nos vamos-

-¡Si señor!- respondieron los cinco junto con la sacerdotisa, Touma fue el primero en adelantarse para él llevar a la diosa de la cacería

-¡E-Espera!- chillo Saori, pero Apolo la paso de largo saliendo del templo hacia donde se encontraban las carrozas del sol y la luna

-¿Quién mas quiere huir?- pregunto en un susurro el dios del trueno, todos los presentes incluidas las chicas levantaron la mano

Zeus estaba a punto de tele transportar a los chicos a otro continente cuando la voz de Saori se hizo presente de nuevo

-¡Padre!- regaño ella viéndolo con malos ojos

-Lo siento hija mía, pero los asuntos del Olimpo no se resuelven solos- y en cuanto dijo eso desapareció de la vista de los presente

-¡Señor Zeus!- chillaron todos –No nos haga esto- pidió Aioros

-Ahora si no se me van- dijo la diosa con voz aterradora

Mientras que por detrás los generales marinos y los dioses guerreros salían a escondidas con la táctica militar "pecho-tierra" liderados por Julián quien tenía unas marcas negras en la cara y un casco que sabrá su hermano de donde saco

-¡Jajaja!- rio Saori de repente

-¡Se volvió loca!- declaro Ikki señalando a la pelimorada

-¡Nos va a matar!- grito Kanon haciendo que Seiya y Shun gritaran del miedo

-Sera mejor que nos vallamos- susurro Saga

Los Golden Boys, las chicas y los bronceados comenzaron a salir de puntitas cuando…

-¿A dónde van?- pregunto Athena mientras les sonreía dulcemente

-B-Bueno es que ya es noche- explico el patriarca ya que los demás habían dado un paso atrás

-Oh ¿y tienen sueño?-

-Así es- respondió Dohko sintiéndose culpable por dejar a su camarada solo ante la bestia

-Entiendo- emitió la chica –Vallan a dormir pero los quiero mañana a las 8:00 a.m.-

-¡Pero Saori son las 5:00 a.m.!- replico Hyoga

-¡No me importa!- grito molesta -¡Los quiero a las 8:00 a.m. y si no llegan yo misma me encargo de dejarlos sin descendencia!-

Todos los hombres sintieron verdadero temor a lo que pudiera hacer la diosa, pero no se lo pensaron ni dos veces para salir corriendo directo a sus templos seguidos de cerca por las chicas

La diosa miro como había quedado su templo volviendo a sentir como su hígado se desasía del coraje, pero en eso se le ocurro una brillante idea, tomo el teléfono que se encontraba en su habitación y marco un número

-Hola soy Athena, necesito que me hagas un favor- pidió en cuanto hubieran contestado

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Mu había sido el ultimo en llegar a su templo a descansar, suponiéndolo ya serian las 5:30 a.m. así que le quedaba poco tiempo para dormir. Alejo todos esos pensamientos de su mente y cerro los ojos cayendo en los brazos de ¿Ícelos?

O-o-o-o-o-Sueño de Mu-o-o-o-o-O

_El santo de Aries se encontraba en Jamir reparando las armaduras de sus camaradas, era un bello dia, el sol brillaba cálidamente algunas aves cantaban, Kiki jugaba con algunos animales, todo bien_

_-Que bello dia- canturreo el pelilila hasta que_

_-¡AAAH!- se escucho grito del Apendix_

_-¡Kiki!- grito alarmado el carnero dorado al desconocer la razón del grito de su alumno_

_-Mu… Mu… Mu- una voz calmada comenzó a llamarle_

_-No… no puede ser- dijo con incredulidad mientras retrocedía_

_-Mu… Mu… Mu-_

O-o-o-o-o-Fin del Sueño de Mu-o-o-o-o-O

-¡Aaah!- grito el santo despertando de repente -¡La vaca sagrada!-

-"_Valla que este sujeto tiene sueños raros_"- pensó el dios desapareciendo en busca de su próxima victima

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

El pequeño grandote de Aldebarán se encontraba tumbado en su cama abrazando a su torito de peluche y chupándose el dedo, una imagen digna de ver

-Este me servirá- se dijo a si mismo una de las deidades que ayudaban a Saori con su plan

O-o-o-o-o-Sueño de Alde-o-o-o-o-O

_El santo de Tauro se encontraba en el comedor donde desayunaba con sus camaradas y con los bribones de bronce, pero esta vez estaba solo, muy solo…_

_-¿Dónde estarán los demás?- se pregunto mientras sostenía sus cubiertos. Su respuesta llego al escuchar como unas voces se acercaban, los primeros en entrar fueron Aioria y Milo empujándose como de costumbre_

_-¡Gane!- exclamo victorioso el bicho dorado_

_-¡Hiciste trampa!- reclamo el cachorro de león_

_-¡No!-_

_-¡Si!-_

_-¡No!-_

_-¡Ya basta!- regaño Aioros tomando a su hermano por la ropa y sentándolo en su lugar_

_-Tu también- corrigió la hielera andante a su amigo_

_Pronto todos los guerreros tomaron lugar en el comedor mientras esperaban con ansias su comida_

_-Bueno días Aldebarán- saludo Mu mientras se sentaba a su lado_

_-Buenos días Mu- saludo alegre el gran toro_

_-Valla que tengo hambre ¿Qué crees que sirvan?- pregunto el santo de Aries_

_-Espero que sea carne- sonrió el toro_

_-Señores y Seiya- llamo Tatsumi ganándose la mirada de enojo del burro –El desayuno esta listo- índico mientras que varios sirvientes llevaban las bandejas con comida_

_-¡Si!- festejaron los hambrientos viendo los jugosos filetes que les habían servido_

_-¡Nooo!- grito aterrorizado el gran toro captando la atención de los demás santos_

_-Lo siento Alde- se disculpo Saori –Pero tanta carne es mala para ti-_

_-Es cierto Alde- animo Shaka –Además comer ensalada no es tan malo-_

O-o-o-o-o-Fin del sueño de Alde-o-o-o-o-O

-¡No! ¡La ensalada no!- grito espantado mientras abrazaba mas fuerte su toro de peluche

-"_Mi trabajo esta hecho_"- pensó Oneiros mientras desaparecía

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Mientras tanto en el templo de Géminis, Saga y Kanon se insultaban entre sueños, mientras que se pateaban ya que del cansancio no habían podido llegar a ninguna de las dos camas asi que en esos momentos descansaban en el piso

O-o-o-o-o-Sueño de los Gemelos-o-o-o-o-O

_Era un bello dia en el tercer templo, la luz del sol se colaba por el recinto iluminándolo pero…_

_-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Kanon al ver a su hermano_

_-¿De que hablas? Este es mi sueño- respondió Saga viendo seriamente a su hermano_

_-Estas loco- hablo el menor –Este es mi sueño-_

_-Kanon, es mi sueño- declaro el mayor con voz seria_

_-No Saga, es mío-_

_-¡Que es mío!- grito el mayor arrojándose sobre su gemelo y comenzando a rodar_

_-¡No! ¡Es mío!- respondió el antiguo general marino tomando el control de la situación_

O-o-o-o-o-Fin del sueño de los Gemelos-o-o-o-o-O

-¡Mío!- gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo mientras se ahorcaban

-¡Tu! ¡Copia barata!- grito Saga poniendo mas fuerza en sus manos

-¡Tu! ¡Bipolar!- respondió Kanon imitando a su hermano

-"_Creo que no necesitaban mi ayuda_"- pensó Ícelos con una gotita escurriéndole en la sien

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

-Este es mío- sonrió feliz Phantasos mientras se metía en el templo de Cáncer

Mascara estaba abierto de pies y manos ocupando todo el espacio de la cama a la ves que se le caía la baba

-Sera divertido- opino el dios del sueño mientras hacia de las suyas

O-o-o-o-o-Sueño de Mascara-o-o-o-o-O

_El santo guardián del cuarto templo se encontraba en la colina del Yomotsu viendo como las almas caían en el abismo oscuro_

_-¡Jajaja! No me canso de esto- rió con burla viendo como caían de cabeza, de repente y como niño pequeño se tiro en el suelo para hacer un ángel de tierra –Esto es vida- murmuro mientras cerraba los ojos_

_-Es verdad- musito una voz dulce y tierna_

_-¿Qué?- atino a preguntar confundido mientras abría los ojos encontrándose con un césped verde, flores de varios colores, mariposas de alas brillantes, un cielo azul, y varias musas que cantaban -¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto aterrado_

_-Los campos elíseos- respondió alegremente la musa_

O-o-o-o-o-Fin del Sueño de Mascara-o-o-o-o-O

-¡No quiero!- grito el italiano mientras se levantaba -¡Yo quiero el Yomotsu!- chillo infantilmente

-"_Que gracioso_"- pensó Phantasos –"_Un recuerdo_"- agrego para si tomando una de las mascaras del templo

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Mientras tanto en Leo, Aioria dormía abrazado a su león de peluche cortesía de Aioros mientras que pronunciaba el nombre de Marín

-Veamos que le depara el oráculo- murmuro Oneiros

O-o-o-o-o-Sueño de Aioria-o-o-o-o-O

_El joven león estaba en nadando en Cabo Sunion junto con los demás, Saga y Kanon compitiendo como siempre, Milo molestando a Camus, Afrodita comentando sobre su cabello y…_

_-No puede ser- se dijo a si mismo el santo. Marín siendo rodeada por varios santos de plata y por los aprendices_

_-¿Qué te pasa gato?- pregunto Milo llegando junto con Camus pero el dorado simplemente señalo a la chica_

_-Con que eso- sonrió Camus con cierta burla_

_-Parece que ya no te quiere- bromeo el bicho_

O-o-o-o-o-Fin del sueño de Aioria-o-o-o-o-O

-¡Marín!- chillo el gato al borde del llanto

-"_Humanos raros_"- pensó el dios con pena

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Por otro lado en Virgo al centro del templo se podía ver a Shaka durmiendo en su eterna posición de loto

-¿Crees poder con el?- pregunto Ícelos a Phantasos

-No creo que sea difícil- respondió con alegría mientras dejaba la mascara que había robado en las manos de su hermano, después desapareció para adentrarse en los sueños del rubio

O-o-o-o-o-Sueño de Shaka-o-o-o-o-O

_En un lugar desconocido en la mente de Shaka se podía ver la gran figura de un Buda y en la palma de este se podía ver al santo de Virgo meditando con mucha calma, a su alrededor se veía una especie de papel tapiz con la figura de buda pero de pronto este comenzó a cambiar apareciendo en su lugar unas enormes flores de loto, seguidas de un montón de figuras abstractas_

_El rubio al darse cuenta abrió los ojos observando las diferentes figuras que aparecían ante el, finalmente todo volvió a su lugar_

_-¿No te asustaste?- pregunto Phantasos apareciendo al lado del hindú, pero este solo negó con la cabeza –Ya veo- murmuro antes de desaparecer_

O-o-o-o-o-Fin del sueño de Shaka-o-o-o-o-O

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto un recién llegado Oneiros

-Si ¿Por qué no grita ni llora?- cuestiono Ícelos

-Por nada- respondió el dios con algo de terror, después camino a la salida del templo

-¿Qué le paso?- pregunto con preocupación el dios de los sueños premonitorios

-Quien sabe- respondió al momento de que ambos la seguían. Y sin que se dieran cuenta el cuerpo dormido de Shaka sonrió victorioso

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Mientras que algunos santos chillaban, en Libra Dohko era atendido por el dios Morpheus, quien le mostraba algunos fragmentos de su pasado

O-o-o-o-o-Sueño de Dohko-o-o-o-o-O

_El jovial santo de Libra se encontraba en Jamir junto con su mejor amigo Shion de Aries y Yuzuriha de Grulla, los tres reían y conversaban amenamente_

_-Y entonces Shion cayo por las escaleras de Aries- menciono el pelicastaño mientras se carcajeaba haciendo que la rubia lo imitara mientras que el peliverde se sonrojaba por la vergüenza_

_-¿Y que hay de cuando tu te perdiste en el laberinto que creo Deuteros?- pregunto mordazmente el lemuriano_

_-Eso fue culpa de el-_

_-Es que tenían que ser hombres- menciono la amazona de Grulla_

_-No querías que fuéramos mujeres ¿o si?- bromeo el chino_

_-Claro que no- rió la chica_

O-o-o-o-o-Fin del sueño de Dohko-o-o-o-o-O

-No salió como debía- se dijo a si mismo el dios de los sueños heroicos

-Shion…- hablo entre sueños el santo –Eres un idiota- afirmo mientras reía

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Mas arriba en el templo de Escorpio, sus dos ocupantes dormían plácidamente, Horie en la cama del bicho y el mencionado en un mullido sofá

-Que lindo- menciono Phantasos viendo al santo –Yo me ocupo de este- dijo viendo a sus dos hermanos

-Como quieras- respondió Ícelos viendo como su hermano con apariencia femenina desaparecía -¿Y ella?-

-Yo lo hare- contesto Oneiros viendo como la chica abrazaba la almohada, se acerco a ella pero… -¿Eh?- musito confundido

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto el dios bestial viendo como el oráculo trataba de entrar en los sueños de la chica

-Con que una barrera- menciono el dios –Es inteligente-

-Oh entonces esperemos a Phantasos-

O-o-o-o-o-Sueño de Milo-o-o-o-o-O

_El guapo santo de Escorpio se encontraba tomando el sol en la prisión de Cabo Sunion mientras que mas alejado de él se encontraba el resto de sus camaradas nadando y jugueteando_

_-Hola- saludo una voz femenina, el escorpión se quito sus lentes oscuros para ver como una chica de ojos azules y de cabello rosado le sonreía_

_-Hola- respondió con galantería mientras veía de pies a cabeza a la fémina -¿Qué te parecería si te invito a tomar algo?- pregunto mientras volvía a ponerse los lentes de sol_

_-Eso seria estupendo…- respondió con voz dulce y melosa –…Si no fuera un hombre- termino de decir mientras le mostraba su verdadera forma al bicho dorado_

O-o-o-o-o-Fin del Sueño de Milo-o-o-o-o-O

-¡AAAH!- grito a todo pulmón mientras se levantaba bruscamente

-¿Qué?- pregunto la pelinegra mientras se restregaba sus ojos con cansancio

-Princesa- lloriqueo el santo mientras se metía en las cobijas de la chica y la abrazaba temblando

_-"¿Y ahora que?_"- se pregunto ella mientras miraba extrañada al chico. Mientras que mas afuera…

-¡Jajaja!- reía el dios de los sueños ilusorios

-¿Y ahora que hiciste?- pregunto Ícelos viendo a su hermano con forma de hermana revolcarse en el piso por la risa

-¿Le mostraste tu verdadera forma?- pregunto Oneiros viendo con una gotita en la sien al dios

-¡Si!- grito emocionado (a)

-Mejor vayámonos- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Mientras que eso pasaba mas abajo, arriba en Sagitario el gran y poderoso Aioros dormía plácidamente. Sin poses raras, sin abrazar nada y sin tirar baba. Y también por otro lado en el templo de Capricornio se podía ver a Shura quien se había caído de la cama y ahora reposaba cómodamente en el piso

-Al menos uno se ve mas decente- opino el Morpheus después de ver a los dos santos, elevo su cosmos y proyecto dos sueños a la vez

O-o-o-o-o-Sueño de Aioros y Shura-o-o-o-o-O

_Era un día agitado en el santuario, varios caballeros iba de aquí para acá buscando algo… o a alguien._

_En medio de toda la confusión alguien iba corriendo y esta persona era nada mas y nada menos que el mismo santo de Sagitario quien corría cargando en brazos a un bebe_

_-¡Alto ahí!- exclamo una voz gruesa, el guerrero volteo para ver el rostro de Shura de Capricornio –Estas cometiendo una grave falta-_

_-No, estoy salvando a Athena- respondió este sin vacilar_

_-Así que no piensas arrepentirte ¿eh?- comento a la par que atacaba al santo dorado. Una batalla comenzó a librarse con el pobre Aioros en desventaja, finalmente el ataque de Excalibur puso fin a todo, mas sin embargo el chico logro escapar_

O-o-o-o-o-Fin del sueño de Aioros y Shura-o-o-o-o-O

Los santos se despertaron para encontrarse a si mismos bañados en sudor. Uno de ellos tomo aire y…

-¡Shura!- grito el santo del centauro mientras hacia una rabieta como niño pequeño –¡Me vengare!-

-"_Estos sujetos si tienen buenas memorias_"- pensó el dios de los sueños mientras se iba

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Arriba en la onceava casa se podía ver a Camus durmiendo con un simple pans deportivo y una camiseta de tirantes, sin que se diera cuenta los dioses de los sueños entraron en su templo

-Otro lindo- exclamo emocionada Phantasos

-Si lo quieres ve por el- rió con burla el dios bestial

-Esta bien- respondió viendo como su hermano Oneiros le daba su permiso, se acerco al cuerpo del francés pero enseguida todo su brazo que congelado

-Parece que hay otro inteligente- menciono el oráculo mientras sonreía al ver como el dios de los sueños ilusorios hacia un puchero

-Ni modo- dijo decepcionada. Después salieron del templo rumbo a Piscis

-Tontos- murmuro Camus mientras abría un ojo

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Finalmente el ultimo templo el de Piscis, dentro de el se encontraba el bello durmiente, Afrodita. Quien dormía con una pijama blanca de seda pura al igual que todas sus prendas

-Este tío si que es gay- bromeo Ícelos viendo al peliazul

-Creo que deberías ir tu- comento Oneiros siguiéndole la corriente

-Tienes razón- contesto mientras desaparecía

-¿Eh?- musito confundido el otro dios

O-o-o-o-o-Sueño de Afrodita-o-o-o-o-O

_El santo de los peces se encontraba en su templo cepillando su cabello y humectándolo con aceite de oliva_

_-Esto se siente bien- se dijo a si mismo mientras sentía como su cabello caía suavemente –Ahora a arreglarnos- añadió. Levanto la mirada para ver al espejo que tenía enfrente pero quedo paralizado a tal grado que hasta su cepillo tiro_

_Frente a el no se alzaba el magnifico reflejo del guardián del doceavo templo, no ¡se alzaba el de un pordiosero! Con el cabello todo enmarañado, unas tremendas ojeras, los labios partidos, la piel seca y su rostro sucio_

_-¡Mi rostro!- exclamo preocupado mientras se tocaba con sus manos_

_En eso el espejo comenzó a expandirse hacia todos los lados cubriendo por completo el templo de Piscis. Y dentro de el se podía ver a Dita correr de aquí para allá desesperado pues hacia donde fuera siempre estaba ese cristal devolviéndole su reflejo_

O-o-o-o-o-Fin del sueño de Afrodita-o-o-o-o-O

-¡Nooo!- grito el peliazul parándose de un brinco de la cama -¡Lo que sea menos mi rostro!-

-Creo que te pasaste- comento Oneiros viendo al desesperado chico

-¡Nah! Se lo tiene bien merecido-

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Phantasos inocentemente

-Por vanidoso-

-Ya cumplimos nuestro trabajo- sonó la voz de Morpheus tras de ellos

-¿Ya te encargaste de los de bronce?- pregunto el dios de los sueños premonitorios

-Si- sonrió el dios mientras sonreía con enigma, sus otros tres hermanos solo se encogieron de hombros

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Mucho mas arriba en el templo de Athena se podía ver a Saori parada a medio templo observando los restos de lo que se supone seria su glorioso banquete

-Ya terminamos- anuncio Oneiros entrando en el templo

-Si, lo note- respondió recordando todos los gritos que había escuchado

-Espero recuerdes nuestro pago- menciono Ícelos viendo a la diosa

-Si, lo recuerdo- contesto viendo a los presentes –Hablare con Hades para que los deje salir de los Elíseos a su voluntad-

-¡Genial!- grito Phantasos con emoción –Sera grandioso torturar a los espectros-

-Si- apoyo el dios de la visión bestial. Saori arqueo una ceja ante lo que los dioses comentaban

-Lo que ellos intentan decir es que será maravilloso el poder salir a conocer el inframundo- explico Morpheus

-Entiendo, bueno agradezco lo que hicieron- dijo mientras veía a las cuatro figuras desvanecerse en el viento

-¡Tatsumi!- llamo la diosa al mayordomo que recién había llegado

-¿Se le ofrece algo señorita?- pregunto el japonés viendo a la chica pelimorada

-Un café- pidió mientras bostezaba –Y bien cargado-

-Enseguida- respondió mientras avanzaba hacia la cocina. La chica por su parte pasó a sentarse en los escalones del templo a observar como el sol comenzaba a brillar

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Sin que se dieran cuenta ya eran las 8:00 a.m. y algunos de los santos de oro y bronce ya se encontraban en el coliseo donde acordaron verse con su diosa

-Tengo sueño- musito Aioria mientras caía de espaldas

-Hermanito- llamo Aioros entre bostezos –No te duermas, no quieres ver a Athena mas enfadada-

-¿De que hablas?- respondió Shura –Si ni siquiera puedes mantener los ojos abiertos-

-Buenos días- saludo una voz detrás de los presentes

-Hola Afro…- el saludo de Mu quedo muerto al ver al santo de los peces -¿Pero que te pasó?-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto sin entender de lo que hablaba el santo de Aries

-Tu cara- dijo Milo

-¿Qué tiene?-

-¡Jajaja!- soltó la carcajada Mascara –Pareces uno de los rostros de mi templo-

-Ya quisieras que mi rostro estuviera en tu templo-

-A lo que se refiere es a esto- explico Shun pasándole un espejo al santo

-Pero si estoy perfecto-

-¿Esa es la perfección?- se preguntaron todos a coro mientras veían al santo de los peces. Su cabello que estaba lleno con acondicionadores anti-sponge para mantener todo en su lugar, sus ojos con corrector para eliminar las ojeras y las arrugas que pudieran aparecer, sus labios con su brillo hidratante y finalmente su piel y rostro los cuales brillaban como el sol y además parecían un huevo cocido

-Así que ya están todos- se hizo escuchar la voz de la diosa de la guerra "justa"

-Saori- sonrió Seiya -¿Para que nos reuniste aquí?-

-Me alegra que lo hayas preguntado Seiya- sonrió maléficamente ante el espanto de todos

Momentos después se podía ver a todos trabajando en la reconstrucción del templo principal

-¡Trabajen mas rápido!- grito Saori haciendo sonar el látigo de June

-Pero tenias que preguntar ¿verdad burro?- dijo Ikki con sarcasmo

-Yo no sabia- se excuso mientras ponía su cara más tierna

-Conmigo eso no sirve-

-¡A callar!- grito la iracunda diosa desquitándose de lo que le habían hecho a su templo y a todo el dinero que había invertido en el banquete

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Mientras que eso pasaba en el Santuario de la tierra mas arriba, pero mucho mas arriba en el Olimpo se podía ver a Zeus en su despacho revisando un papel con mucho detenimiento…

_Lista de Pendientes_

_Dividir en Olimpo en dos para que Artemisa y Hera no se vean _–Ya- dijo recordando todos los líos en los que se había metido con su esposa

_Evitar que Afrodita vea el santo de Piscis _–Ya casi- musito al ver que la diosa rubia no despegaba la vista de la tierra

_No dejar que Eris baje a la tierra y mucho menos a Asgard _–Listo- suspiro aliviado mientras escuchaba los gritos de la diosa de la discordia quien estaba encerrada en su habitación

_No organizar banquetes familiares _–Fue lo primero que hice-

_Sacar una copia del video de Poseidón _–Lo voy a hacer justo ahora-

_Recompensar a los santos de Athena _–Eeh… creo que esa la puedo omitir-

El dios supremo se quito los lentes que lo hacían lucir intelectual para después dirigirse al fondo marino donde se podía ver a Julián y a Hades muertos de la risa con los generales marinos y los kyotos del infierno a sus lados comiendo palomitas y bebiendo soda

-¿Gustas?- pregunto Julián sin despegar la vista de la pantalla

-Claro que si- respondió el dios rubio mientras tomaba asiento

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**¿y que les parecio? bien, mal, mas o menos. Todo lo que quieran decir me lo pueden enviar en un review**

**no se preocupen que yo los leere gustosa, aunque sean cartas bomba o amenzas**

**y no se olviden de visitar mi blog**

**¡VISITEN YUKIHIMEXPROJECT . BLOGSPOT . COM!**


End file.
